Nyári történet
by Karbalan
Summary: A történet ott kezdődik, ahol a Főnix Rendje véget ért. Miért utazik Harry Londonba egyedül? Kiderül a történetből.
1. Little Whinging

A történet közvetlenül a Főnix rendje befejezése után játszódik. A Félvér herceg még nem jelent meg, tehát az abban leírt újdonságokat nem tartalmazza.

Természetesen a karakterek, helyszínek stb. nagy része J. K. Rowling találmányai, amiért ezúton is szeretném hálámat kifejezni.

Köszönöm ezúton is Enahma javításait és tanácsait!

Nyári történet

Ron aggódó arccal nyújtott kezet Harrynek.

– Nemsokára találkozunk – búcsúzott.

– De tényleg nemsokára – tette hozzá Hermione. – Ígérjük.

Harry bólintott. Nem szólalt meg, mert érezte, hogy úgysem tudná szavakba önteni, milyen sokat jelent számára, hogy ennyien ott vannak, és mind kiállnak mellette. Rámosolygott barátaira, némán búcsút intett nekik, aztán sarkon fordult, és a vert seregként távozó Dursleykkel a nyomában elindult a pályaudvar kijáratán túli napsütötte, forgalmas utca felé.

A hazafelé út meglehetősen szótlanul telt. Harryvel nem beszélt senki, de Dursleyék egymáshoz is alig pár szót szóltak. Mr. Dursley elfojtott dühét a dudán vezette le: mindenkire rátülkölt, aki lassabban ment, mint a bácsi szerette volna, s a csúcsforgalomban ez bizony nem ment ritkaságszámba. A néni még mindig sokkos állapotban volt a pályaudvaron történt eseményektől. Ami Dudleyt illeti, ő Harry meglepetésére csak megvonta a vállát, és egész úton gondolataiba merülve bámult ki az ablakon.

Hazaérve Harry azonnal bevonult a szobájába, és leheveredett az ágyára. Megint Sirius járt a fejében. Aztán eszébe jutott a tükör: már bánta, hogy összetörte. Kinyitotta a ládáját, és gondosan összegyűjtötte a tükör darabkáit, majd becsomagolta őket egy vászonzsebkendőbe: ősszel, amikor majd újra varázsolhat, rendbe hozza.

Miközben éppen a kis batyu számára alakított ki helyet a láda aljában, kezébe akadt bájitaltan tankönyve, amiről Piton jutott eszébe, róla pedig az okklumencia. „Nem hagyhatom, hogy Voldemort még egyszer becsapjon" – gondolta. – „Legjobb lesz, ha folytatom az okklumencia tanulását, de most Piton nem fog az agyamban turkálni. Meglátjuk, mire megyek egyedül. Addig úgy sem tudok mit csinálni itt, míg a Rend nem jelentkezik."

Becsukta a ládát, majd ismét hanyatt vetette magát az ágyon, és kezeit összekulcsolva feje alá tette. Az agyát könnyebben ki tudta üríteni, mint gondolta. Meditációjából az ajtóba vágott résen becsúsztatott tálca hangja zökkentette ki. Rápillantott a faliórára: már két óra eltelt, mióta gyakorolni kezdett. Gyorsan felpattant, és megnézte, mit kapott. Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy Petunia néni ezúttal nem a szokásos hideg konzervlevest szolgálta fel, hanem a meleg húsleves mellé ezúttal sült húst is kapott krumplival, sőt desszert gyanánt egy szelet tortát . „Úgy tűnik, komolyan vették Mordon professzort" – mosolygott magában Harry.

Mielőtt hozzáfogott volna a vacsorához, kiengedte Hedviget a kalitkájából, aki hálásan megcsipkedte a kezét, majd szárnyra kelt, hogy fogjon magának pár egeret meg pockot.

Evés után Harry visszafeküdt az ágya, és ismét elvégezte a Pitontól tanult gyakorlatokat. Miután kiürítette agyát, hamar elaludt. Ezúttal elkerülték a rémálmok.

Másnap reggelinél Dursleyék továbbra is levegőnek nézték. Harry most vette először tüzetesebben szemügyre Dudleyt, és csodálkozva vette észre, hogy a fiú már egyáltalán nem kövér. Nagydarab, erős testalkatú, igen, de kifejezetten sportos kinézete volt, ráadásul sokkal kiegyensúlyozottabbnak tűnt, mint korábban. Bár haragosan pillantott Harryre, mikor látta, hogy őt nézi, de a szokásos ijedtség elmaradt.

Dudley egy normális adagnyi sonkás tojást evett meg, majd anyja unszolását („Egyél még, Dudlimudli! Olyan sovány vagy!") egy határozott „Köszönöm anya, elég volt." kijelentéssel zárta le. Ezután felkelt az asztaltól, és kiment a konyhából. Hamarosan hallatszott, ahogy versenykerékpárját kitolja, majd becsapódott a bejárati ajtó. Ekkor Harry is felállt az asztaltól, megköszönte a reggelit, majd fölballagott a szobájába. Ismét okklumenciával foglalkozott. Az agykiürítés már egész jól ment, viszont nem tudta, hogy hogyan lépjen tovább, mert nem volt senki, akivel gyakorolhatott volna. Ekkor eszébe jutott Mrs. Figg. Nem sok reményt fűzött ugyan hozzá, hisz az idős asszony kvibli volt, de hátha mégis tud pár jótanáccsal szolgálni.

Mrs. Figg azonban nem volt otthon. Harry csengetését hallva a szemközti házból előjött Mr. Newcomb, aki elmondta, hogy Arabella Figg a fiához utazott két hétre. Harry nagyon meglepődött: sosem hitte volna, hogy a macskarajongó öregasszonynak családja is van.

Mit volt mit tenni, Harry ismét hazament. Átgondolta, hogy mit tehet, végül úgy döntött, hogy levelet ír Hermionénak. Miután Hedviget útjára bocsátotta a levéllel, előszedte a tankönyveit, és átnézte őket, hátha talál valamit az okklumenciáról. Nem hitte, hogy fog, és igaza is lett. Amikor az RBF-re készült mindet végigolvasta többször is, és biztos nem felejtette volna el, ha ilyesmire bukkan.

A következő napokban Hermione válaszát várta, közben gyakorolta az agykiürítést. Ebbe olyannyira belejött, hogy bármikor képes volt egy pillanat alatt megtenni, sőt azt is, hogy csak azok a gondolatok keringjenek az elméjében, amelyeket ő akart. Éjszakái is nyugodtan teltek: nem voltak rossz álmai, igaz jók sem, merthogy egyáltalán nem álmodott.

Amikor nem gyakorolt, akkor általában a város utcáin barangolt (ahol soha sem találkozott Dudleyval, nem úgy, mint tavaly), vagy a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta. Abban azonban jajveszékelésen, meg felelőskeresésen kívül semmi konkrétumot nem talált Voldemortról és a halálfalókról egész július 5-ig, amikor is a Sötét Jegy feltűnt egy wilforti ház fölött, ahol holtan találták Zachary Eppset, egy aurort, valamint feleségét, és két gyermekét.

A fiút Harry látásból ismerte, másodikos Hollóhátas volt. A kislány még csak hat éves volt, úgyhogy nem járt iskolába. Miután elolvasta a cikket, Harry dühösen összegyűrte, és a sarokba vágta a Prófétát, majd sírva fakadt. „Miért történik ez?" Nem csak Eppséket siratta, hanem Siriust is. Végre kibukott belőle az, ami a Minisztériumban történtek óta csak belülről feszítette. Miután kisírta magát, megkönnyebbülve aludt el. Édesanyjáról álmodott, aki olyan fiatal volt, mint ahogy Piton emlékében látta. Az álom melegséggel töltötte el a szívét.

Hedvig másnap hajnalban érkezett meg, Hermione válaszlevelével. A madár nem akarta ugyan felébreszteni, Harry szeme mégis felpattant a szárnysuhogásra. A felkelő nap éppen besütött a szobába: alig múlt fél négy.

Hermione a következőt írta:

_Kedves Harry!_

_Okklumenciával kapcsolatban két könyvet ismerek. Az egyik Sanaa MagaBanez: Az elme rejteke, a másik Breckin Belemlats: Szellempajzs. Sajnos nem tudom neked elküldeni őket, mert nem vagyok otthon. Írj Ronnak vagy Dumbledore-nak, ők biztosan tudnak segíteni!_

_Most Kanadában vagyunk, a Prince Edward szigeten nyaralunk a szüleimmel. Képzeld, véletlenül találkoztam pár diákkal az itteni Ushsheko varázslóiskolából, Bagoly Berti féle mindenízű drazsé volt náluk, erről ismertem fel őket! Nagyon kedvesek, és sok mindent tanulok tőlük, bár ők sem varázsolhatnak iskolán kívül._

_Két hét múlva megyünk vissza Angliába. Remélem hamarosan találkozunk!_

_Szia: Hermione_

Miután elolvasta a levelet, Harry úgy döntött, hogy elég volt a várakozásból. Nem ír levelet Ronnak, Dumbledore-nak meg pláne nem (még mit nem!). Van némi mugli pénze, elég arra, hogy bevonatozzon Londonba. Ott majd elmegy az Abszol útra, és a Czikornyai és Patzában beszerzi a szükséges könyveket.

Fogott egy cetlit, és ráírta: _„Londonba mentem, holnap jövök. Harry"_, majd celluxszal kiragasztotta kívülről az ajtajára. Csöndesen lelopózott a lépcsőn, és kisurrant az ajtón. A varázspálcát gondosan megigazította a farzsebében, és elindult a buszmegállóba, ahonnan a negyed óra múlva érkező busz a vasútállomásra vitte.


	2. Az utazás

A londoni vonatra sem kellett sokat várnia, mert a dízelmozdonnyal húzott szerelvény tíz perc múlva állt meg a little whingingi állomáson. Harry a vonat hátsó részében keresett magának egy másodosztályú, üres fülkét.

Miután bement a fülkébe, levette hátizsákját, varázspálcáját pedig kivette a farzsebéből, és betette a táskába. Leült, majd előhúzott egy London térképet, és széthajtogatta. Arra volt kíváncsi, hogy hogyan juthat el a King's Crossról az Abszol útra.

Először azt gondolta, hogy metróval megy, de végül úgy döntött, hogy szeretne szétnézni Londonban, erre még úgysem volt módja. Egyébként is vasárnap van, nincs nagy forgalom, egy kellemes séta jól fog esni. A pályaudvarról elsétál a Trafalgar térre, közben megnézi a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium bejáratát is, ami pont útba esik, bár bemenni nem fog, nincsenek túl jó tapasztalatai. Ezután átsétál a Hungerford hídon, onnan nincs már messze a Foltozott Üst.

Miután ezt végiggondolta, eltette a térképet, és egy könyvet vett elő: A gyűrűk urát. A Dudleytól örökölt könyvszekrényben bukkant rá. Sokat hallott már róla, és kíváncsi volt, hogy miről szól.

Little Whinging nincs messze Londontól, normális esetben fél óra vonaton, de az a vonat, amelyet Harry választott megkerülte a fél fővárost, és északról érkezett a King's Crossra, emiatt az utazás most egy órát tartott. Az első fél órában senki sem zavarta Harryt, kivéve a kalauzt, aki kezelte a jegyét, majd további jó utazást kívánt. Később Weybridge-ben egy idősebb úr, Sloughban pedig a fiatal lány szállt be Harry fülkéjébe.

Harry nagyon belemerült a könyvbe, épp ott tartott, hogy Gandalf a tünde-gyűrűkről mesélt Frodónak, amikor megakadt a szeme egy pár csíkos térdzoknin, melynek viselője épp az imént helyezkedett el a szemközti ülésen. Az egyik zoknin piros és citromsárga, a másikon fehér és rózsaszín sávok váltakoztak. Ilyen zoknikat Dobby szokott hordani, de ez egy ember lába volt, méghozzá egy hozzá hasonló korú lányé. Harry pillantása a tornacipős, zoknis lábról először a kertésznadrágra vándorolt, majd tovább felfelé, végül az orrkarikán állapodott meg. A lány őt nézte. Harry először meg akarta tőle kérdezni, hogy mit néz, de elmosolyodott, és helyette ezt mondta:

– Szia, Harry vagyok.

– Szia Harry, én pedig Vanda – válaszolta kuncogva a lány.

Harry nem tudta, hogy a lány miért nevet, de úgy érezte, hogy neki is nevetnie kell. Vanda extrém külseje ellenére (a piercingen kívül szőke, viszonylag rövid haja tüskékbe volt zselézve, fekete pólóját pedig apró, fehér koponyák díszítették) nagyon csinos volt, legalábbis Harry véleménye szerint.

Miután kinevették magukat, Vanda szólalt meg.

– Londonba mész?

– Aha. Te is?

– Ja. Suli alatt az anyámnál laktam, most egy hónapra apámhoz megyek. Kérsz csokit? – benyúlt a ruhája egyik hatalmas zsebébe, és előhalászott két Mars szeletet.

– Köszi – mondta Harry. Mindketten kibontották a csokit, és beleharaptak.

– És te miért mész Londonba? – kérdezte Vanda.

– Egy könyvet szeretnék megvenni – válaszolta Harry.

– Gondolhattam volna! – nevetett a lány. – A fizimiskád alapján könyvbúvár, vagy pedig kompjúterzseni lehetsz.

A hanghordozás alapján Harry tudta, hogy Vanda csak viccel. Így hát ő is tréfára fogta a dolgot.

– Hát ránézésre téged egy motoros bandában tudnálak elképzelni, kutyalánccal a nyakadban, cigivel a kezedben, miközben a barátod markolássza a hátsódat.

– Ami azt illeti, két hete rúgtam ki – mondta Vanda, miközben a csokipapírt kidobta az ablakon. Harry közben A gyűrűk urát maga mellé tette az ülésre, úgyhogy Vanda el tudta olvasni a címét.

– A gyűrűk urát olvasod? Nagyon jó könyv, én már négyszer olvastam. Hallottad, hogy megfilmesítik? Új-Zélandon fogják forgatni.

– Ennyit arról, hogy ki is a könyvmoly – nevetett ezúttal Harry.

A fiatalok addig csevegtek beszélgettek, míg a vonat be nem ért a King's Crossra. Harry Vandával egész máshogy érezte magát, mint Choval. Bár Vanda közel sem volt olyan szép, mint Cho, de Harrynek tetszett, és ami a legfontosabb, hogy nagyon jól lehetett vele beszélgetni. Remek volt a humora, és abszolút könnyeden vette a dolgokat. Harry egy percig sem érezte magát feszélyezve mellette, és percről percre jobban feloldódott.

Amikor a vonat végre befutott a pályaudvarra, mindketten fölcihelődtek. Harry fölvette a hátizsákját, Vanda pedig levette a sporttáskáját az ülés fölötti csomagtartóból, majd odalépett az idős úrhoz (aki a kalapját jól a szemébe húzta, és úgy látszik, elszundított), és megrázta a vállát:

– Bácsi, bácsi. Megérkeztünk.

– Köszönöm angyalom, köszönöm – mondta a bácsi nyöszörgős hangon.

A széles karimájú kalap továbbra is eltakarta a vonásait, de Harrynek valamiért ismerősnek tűnt. Miután kiléptek a fülkéből, már az is világos volt, miért: a bácsi Mundungus Fletcher volt.

Vanda ment elöl a vonat folyosóján, Harry utána. Harry a lány haját nézte, és közben arra gondolt, hogy vajon a lány valóban az-e, akinek mondja magát: tényleg mugli, vagy őt is a Rend szabadította rá, mint Mundungust? Ekkor egy pillanat alatt emlékek sora öntötte el az agyát, de azonnal tudta, hogy ezek nem az ő emlékei. Látott egy férfit és egy nőt veszekedni, miközben a tíz éves Vanda az ágyában a párnát a fejére szorítja. Látta, amit a tizenkét éves Vanda betöri Elisa Mignon orrát, aki azért csúfolta, mert Vanda kopaszra vágatta a haját. Látta azt is, amint Vanda anyja egy londoni iskola igazgatójával veszekszik Elisa törött orra miatt, majd megragadja Vandát a csuklójánál fogva, és maga után húzva kimegy az irodából, miközben még odakiáltja az igazgatónak: „Ez az iskola egy kupleráj, ahol csak a verekedést, a cigarettát, meg a drogozást tanulhatja meg a gyerek. Ezentúl egy rendes vidéki iskolába fog járni!", majd becsapja az ajtót olyan erővel, hogy az üvegablak ripityára törik.

Egy másik jelenetben immár a most is hordott tüskés hajjal, bőrdzsekiben ül egy motorbiciklin egy hat évvel idősebb fiú háta mögött, és élvezi a száguldást. Később ugyanezt a fiút látja csókolózni egy másik lánnyal, majd a fiút összegörnyedni egy, a lábai közé kapott hatalmas rúgástól.

Mindez egy tizedmásodperc alatt száguldott át Harry agyán, ebben a pillanatban Vanda is megtorpant előtte.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Harry.

– Semmi, csak hírtelen olyan fura érzésem lett. Mindegy, nem számít. – Azzal a lány már indult is tovább.

Mindketten leszálltak a vonatról. Harrynek hírtelen nagyon ismerősnek tűnt a hely felpillantott, és látta, hogy a vonat a 10-es vágányon áll, és ott van tőle húsz méterre a 9 és ¾-ik vágány bejárata. Kíváncsi lett volna rá, hogy ilyenkor is be lehet-e menni, és esetleg indul-e a tanévkezdést és a tanév végét leszámítva is vonat, de Vanda (és Mundungus) jelenlétében inkább ellenállt a kísértésnek.

Mikor kiértek a pályaudvarról, Vanda Harry felé fordult, és így szólt:

– A papám kocsival vár, ha gondolod, elvihetünk egy darabig. Mi az Oxford Street felé megyünk.

Harry nem akarta elárulni az úti célját, úgyhogy inkább így felelt:

– Sajnos én más felé megyek. De esetleg lenne kedved találkozni velem valamikor? Megmutathatnád nekem Londont. – Harry izgatottan várta Vanda válaszát, nagyon remélte, hogy a lány igent mond.

– Hát persze, hogy lenne! – mondta Vanda vidáman. – Neked mikor jó?

– Mondjuk ma délután?

– Sajnos ma egyáltalán nem lehet. A nagyszüleimmel ebédelek, és az egész napot együtt töltjük. Este színházba megyünk. Esetleg holnap?

– Holnap, rendben. Dél körül?

– Oké, legyen délben. Mondjuk a Russel téren, a British Múzeum felöli csücskében.

– Rendben! Remélem, odatalálok! – válaszolta Harry nevetve. – Akkor szia.

– Szia – intett a lány, és elindult egy piros Rover felé, amelyben az apja ült. Harry megismerte a férfit, akit Vanda emlékeiben látott. Megvárta, míg elhajtanak, nagyot sóhajtott, majd elindult a Euston Road alatt átvezető aluljáró felé.


	3. Az Abszol úton

Harry tehát elindult a tervezett úton a Foltozott Üst felé. Gondolatai hamarosan visszatértek Vandáról a vonat folyosóján történtekhez. Egyértelmű volt, hogy látta a lány emlékeit. Úgy érezte, hogy ezt máskor is meg tudná tenni. Pontosan emlékezett, hogy csak koncentrálnia kellett, és sikerült. A legfurcsább az volt, hogy nem is volt szüksége pálcára és varázsigére.

Eddig is sejtette, hogy az okklumencia és a legilimencia közeli rokonságban áll, de most tapasztalta először, hogy mennyire szoros ez a kapcsolat. Eszébe jutott, hogy a Hermione által ajánlott két könyv címe is arra utalt, hogy ezt a két tudományágat együtt kezelik. Ettől kezdve még jobban vágyott rá, hogy megvegye ezeket a könyveket.

Közben Harry odaért ahhoz a sikátorhoz, melyben a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium látogatói bejárata, vagyis egy lerobbant telefonfülke állt. A fülkéből egy magas, barna hajú, 30-40 év közötti férfi szállt ki éppen, és idegesen pislogott körbe. Mikor pillantása Harryre siklott, Harry látta rajta, hogy megismeri. A férfi gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét a fiúról, és elsietett a sikátor kijárata felé.

Harry körbejárta a sikátort, majd miután semmi különöset nem talált, „Na itt is jártam" dünnyögéssel elindult a Temze felé.

Harry arra számított, hogy a Foltozott Üst teli lesz így vasárnap 10 óra körül, de mindössze két középkorú boszorkányt látott sugdolózni az egyik sarokban, és egy háromtagú család tízóraizott az egyik középső asztalnál. Amikor belépett, mindannyian felé pillantottak, és látszott, hogy megkönnyebbültek, amint felismerték.

– Harry Potter! – kiáltott izgatottan a kisfiú a középső aszalnál. Harry intett neki, és elindult a pult felé. Tom, a kocsmáros épp abban a pillanatban lépett ki a konyhából, amint Harry odaért a pulthoz.

– Üdvözlöm Potter úr! Mivel szolgálhatok?

– Egy szobát szeretnék ma éjszakára, ha lehet.

– Természetesen Potter úr. Alig van vendégünk, amióta… Szóval tudja mióta – panaszkodott a kocsmáros. – Parancsoljon, a 13-as szoba kulcsa.

– Köszönöm, Tom úr.

Harry azonban mielőbb szeretett volna túl lenni a könyvvásárláson, úgyhogy a hátsó kijárat felé vette az irányt. A hátsó udvaron elővette varázspálcáját, amit még a King's Cross előtt visszatett a hátsó zsebébe, és megérintette a megfelelő téglát.

Az Abszol út látványa valósággal letaglózta. Soha nem látta még ennyire kihaltnak. A legtöbb bolt zárva volt, és alig egy-két ember lézengett az utcán. Pedig Harry három évvel ezelőtt több hetet töltött a Foltozott Üstben, és az Abszol úton, miután megszökött Dursleyéktől, de akkor még vasárnap is szinte minden üzlet kinyitott délelőtt. Harry látta, hogy a Czikornyai és Patza is zárva van, az ajtón a tábla: H-P: de. 10- du. 6.

Most tudatosodott Harryben, hogy micsoda riadalmat váltott ki az emberekben Voldemort visszatérte. Korábban csak az iskolatársaival és a rendtagokkal találkozott, ők pedig eddig is tudtak Voldemortról. A hétköznapi emberek viszont teljesen elbizonytalanodtak, és a tegnapelőtti halálfaló támadás hatására kitört a pánik.

Ezzel szemben Harry nyugodtabb és vidámabb volt, mint az elmúlt hónapokban bármikor. Arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy ezt a rémálmok megszűnésének köszönheti: azelőtt, egészen elsős kora óra nyugtalanul teltek az éjszakái, gyakran kialvatlanul ébredt, és sokat fájt a feje, most viszont nagyon jól érezte magát.

Mivel rengeteg ideje volt, Harry úgy döntött, hogy felkeresi a Weasley ikrek varázsvicc boltját az Abszol út 93-ban.

A bolt bejárata fölött hatalmas kék táblán aranyszínű felirat hirdette: Weasley Warázslatos Wacakok, mely körül mindenféle színes csillag repkedett. Az ajtóra nagy megkönnyebbülésére NYITVA tábla volt akasztva. Harry megfogta a kilincset, ami ennek hatására elefántormánnyá alakult, és nagyot trombitált, majd kiugrott a fiú kezéből, és az ajtó szélesre tárult.

Az üzlet üres volt, amikor Harry belépett, de egy másodperc múlva felbukkant George egy függönnyel elválasztott hátsó helyiségből.

– Szia Harry, hát te hogy kerülsz ide? Azt hittem, a mugliknál vagy.

– Szia George. Náluk lakom, de szükségem lenne egy könyvre, ezért jöttem Londonba. De úgy látom, a Czikornyai és Patza zárva van.

– Amióta Tudodki felbukkant a Minisztériumban, sokkal kevesebben jönnek az Abszol útra. Mindenki megijedt. Azután, hogy elterjedt a wilforti mészárlás híre, mindenki eltűnt. Kell még pár nap, hogy újra előmerészkedjenek. Mi nem panaszkodunk, mivel a forgalmunk nagy részét eddig is bagolypostával bonyolítottuk, most is dugig vagyunk megrendelésekkel. Freddel épp egy hatalmas sárkány-tűzijátékot készítünk Okkinséknak. – majd egy polc felé mutatva George így folytatta: – Szóval azt mondod, hogy egy könyvet szeretnél? Nálunk azt is vehetsz.

Harry most nézett körül először a boltban. A helyiség zsúfolásig teli volt mindenféle tréfához szükséges kellékkel. Hordószám álltak a trágyagránátok, a tűzijáték-rakéták, és a különféle maximuláns cukorkák. Az egyik falnál mobilmocsaras dobozok álltak egymásra halmozva. Mellette egy polcon láthatatlanná tévő kalapok, robbantós bonbonok és telefülek álltak teljes összevisszaságban. Egy másik polcon színváltós világító konfetti és különféle műtestrészek sorakoztak egymás mellett. Egy szekrényben fogasokról lógtak a soványító és kövérítő pólók és nadrágok, amelyeket felvéve a viselőjük, típustól függően, hurkapálcika vékonyságúnak, vagy kétszáz kilósnak is kinézhetett. A rengeteg egyéb holmi mellett valóban volt még egy polc különféle méretű és színű könyvekkel.

– Például, ha ezt elolvasod – mondta George, miközben levett egy kisméretű, narancssárga borítósat a polcról –, akkor olyan jó kedved lesz, hogy egy napig nem tudod abbahagyni a nevetést. Vagy itt van ez – mutatott egy másik, fekete borítósat. – Aki ezt olvassa, nyomban elalszik.

– Kösz, George, de nem pont erre gondoltam – nevetett Harry.

– Ha mégis meggondolnád magad, nálunk mindig fél áron vásárolhatsz. Az első kéthavi nyereségünk egyharmadát pedig máris átutaltuk a számládra a Gringottsba. És ráadásképp tessék, egy ajándék – vett le egy kisméretű papírdobozkát a függönnyel elválasztott ajtó melletti polcról George. – Legújabb találmányunk, a macskaszem. Ha fölteszed, látsz a sötétben.

Harry kinyitotta a dobozt, és két vastag korongot talált benne, melyek egyik fele teljesen fekete volt, a másik fele pedig a macskák szemére emlékeztetett, zöldes színű szivárványhártyával. Harry levette a szemüvegét, és a macskaszemeket a szemeihez tette. Azok nyomban odatapadtak. Mikor körülnézett, mindennek zöld volt a színe. Két tenyerével eltakarta a szemét, és tényleg: a sötétben is jól látta a tenyerét. Harry levette a macskaszemeket, és visszatette őket a dobozba, amit aztán zsebre tett.

– Ez nagyon jó, köszönöm!

– Nincs mit, Harry. Nem jössz hátra?

A függöny mögötti szobát egy hatalma asztal uralta, ami tele volt mindenféle tégelyekkel, dobozokkal, csuprokkal és palackokkal. Az asztal mögött Fred állt, aki egy pepitamintás hengerbe öntött épp valamilyen port egy nagyméretű fém mérőpohárból. A fiú kötényt viselt, és vállig érő sárkánybőr kesztyűt húzott, hogy ne koszolja össze magát. Köszöntek egymásnak, majd George elmagyarázta Frednek, hogy Harry miért jött. Fred azt javasolta, hogy Harry menjen velük az Odúba, az ikrek úgyis egy fél óra múlva indulnak haza, miután elkészítették a tűzijátékot, és még pár apróbb tréfát, és elküldték azokat a baglyokkal. Otthon van sok könyv, talán az is megvan, amit Harry szeretne.

Míg az ikrek dolgoztak, Harry megnézte a többi helyiséget is a boltban.

– Ne nagyon nyúlj semmihez – figyelmeztette Fred. – Sok itt a veszélyes holmi.

A munkaszoba bejáratának bal oldalán két ajtót látott. Az egyik a lakórészhez vezetett. Itt egy folyosóról egy mellékhelyiség, egy konyha, és egy apró hálószoba nyílt, két ággyal. A másik ajtó szintén egy folyosóra vezetett, a folyosó bal oldalán egy elég nagy, legalább negyven négyzetméteres raktár volt, teli fémpolcokkal, mindegyiken vegyszeres hordók, különféle tárolóedények, összehajtogatott papírdobozok (a csomagküldéshez), festékek, irodaszerek, kötelek és madzagok, különféle csomagolóanyagok, és – Harry meglepetésére – egy mugli gyártmányú tűzoltó készülék. Sőt az egyik polcon még a Szörnyek szörnyű könyve egy összekötözött példányát is fölfedezte.

A folyosó, amelyről a raktár nyílt, egy csigalépcsőhöz vezetett, melynek tetejéről bagolyhangok hallatszottak. Harry felment a lépcsőn, és egy bagolyházban találta magát, legalább kéttucatnyi, különböző tollazatú és méretű bagollyal. Voltak itt egész apró példányok is, mint amilyen Pulipinty, de volt két olyan hatalmas, fekete színű madár, amelyek mellett még Hedvig is eltörpült volna.

Mikor Harry befejezte a szemlét, és visszatért a dolgozószobába, George megkérte, hogy segítsen a varázsáruk postázásában, ígyhát Harry volt az, aki a kész dobozokat felvitte a toronyba, és a baglyokat útba igazította. Az utolsó csomagot, az Okkinséknak szánt hatalmas sárkány-tűzijátékot Fred és George együtt cipelték fel a toronyba. A két nagy, fekete mellett még két közepes hóbaglyot is igénybe kellett venni a nehéz doboz elszállítására.

Miközben mindhárman lementek a csigalépcsőn, Fred így szólt Harryhez:

– Mi hoppanálni fogunk, neked viszont muszáj lesz hopp porral utaznod. A hálószobában van egy kandalló, találsz mellette egy cserépben hopp port. George majd meggyújtja a tüzet, addig én bezárom a boltot.

Így is lett. Fred és George megvárta, míg Harry elindul, („Az Odúba!" – mondta, majd belépett a zöld lángok közé.) majd egy-egy varázspálcaintésre ők is eltűntek.

Harry behunyta a szemét, és karjait szorosan magához szorította. Szemüvegét már korábban levette, nehogy eltörjön. Szélsebesen suhant, miközben körbe-körbe forgott, végül lelassult a forgás, s hírtelen szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt. Kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy egy kandallóban áll. Felemelte tekintetét, és Percy Weasleyt pillantotta meg, aki a kandalló előtt állt, és rá meredt.


	4. Az Odúban

– Szervusz, Percy – köszönt Harry.

– Szervusz, Harry – köszönt vissza erőltetett mosollyal Percy. – Meglep, hogy itt látlak. Neked a Pivet Drive-on lenne a helyed a nyári szünetben.

– Úgy tudtam, hogy nem állsz szóba „árulókkal", úgyhogy inkább a Te jelenléted a meglepő – válaszolta élesen Harry. Percy most már nem mosolygott.

– Ami azt illeti, néhány dologban apának volt igaza, úgyhogy megbocsátottam. Ezen kívül el akartam hozni Penelope-ot, akivel a jövő hónapban összeházasodunk.

– Gratulálok, Percy. – Mondta Harry. Azt már csak fejben tette hozzá, hogy „Méghogy te bocsátottál meg. Szánalmas."

– Köszönöm. – Vigyorodott el a vörös hajú fiatalember.

Harry kilépett a kandallóból, és látta, hogy a Weasley család nappalijában van, kettesben Percyvel, aki most tovább iszogatta italát a kezében tartott pohárból. Harry leakasztotta a kandalló oldalára akasztott ruhakefét, és lesöpörte ruhájáról a rárakódott hamut és kormot. Pár pillanat múlva a saját nevét hallotta emlegetni, úgyhogy elindult a konyha felé. Ott találta az ikreket, Mrs. Weasleyt és Ginnyt, Molly és Arthur Weasley egyetlen lányát. Ginny vette észre először.

– Szia, Harry! – üdvözölte lelkesen.

– Szia Ginny, csókolom, Mrs. Weasley – köszönt Harry is.

– Szervusz drágám. Dumbledore professzor nem fog örülni, ha megtudja, hogy eljöttél hazulról. Nem lett volna szabad csak így eljönni, bajod eshetett volna!

– Ne tessék aggódni miattam, nem történt semmi baj. Dumbledore pedig már úgyis tudja, mivel Mundungusszal utaztam a vonaton – nevetett Harry. – Látom, Percy hazajött.

– Ááá, ezt elfelejtettük mondani! – kiáltott Fred és George kórusban. – A jó öreg Percy nem bírja nélkülünk – tette hozzá Fred. Ekkor Percy is megjelent a konyhaajtóban.

– Megnézem, hogy Penelope miért szöszmötöl ennyit. – mondta, de nem kellett megnéznie, mert a hosszú, göndör hajú lány már jött is lefelé a lépcsőn.

Harry úgy gondolta, hogy nem tanácsos Percy jelenlétében az okklumenciáról beszélnie, bármennyire is ártatlan téma. Egyáltalán nem bízott a fiúban. A családban egyedül Mrs. Weasley viselkedett igazán barátságosan Percyvel, de a Főnix Rendjét vagy a Voldemorttal kapcsolatos eseményeket még ő sem hozta szóba.

Amikor Harryék megérkeztek, Ginny és az édesanyja épp a terítéssel voltak elfoglalva. Most Penelope segítségével ezt fejezték be, a fiúk pedig átvonultak a nappaliba, és semleges témákról, főképp a kviddicsbajnokság aktuális állásáról beszélgettek. Hamarosan befutott Ron, aki épp a kviddicset gyakorolta a közeli dombok között. Szerettet volna jövőre is megtartani a helyét a Griffendél ház csapatában. Harryt nagy csodálkozással és örömmel fogadta. Öt perccel később megérkezett Bill és Mr. Weasley is, aki szokásos örömmel fogadta Harryt, Percyvel viszont kifejezetten feszülten viselkedett.

A konyha tíz személy számára kissé szűknek bizonyult, de valahogy sikerült minden probléma nélkül lebonyolítani az ebédet. Percy meg is jegyezte, hogy az ő londoni lakásában külön étkező van, ahol tizenöt ember is kényelmesen elfér.

Evés közben főleg Penelope-ról volt szó, mindenki rá volt kíváncsi. Kiderült, hogy a fiatal lány a Szent Mungo Varázsnyavalya és Ragálykúráló Ispotályban dolgozik, mint asszisztens, és gyógyítónak tanul. Az elmúlt télen épp szabadságon volt, amikor Mr. Weasley ott feküdt, ezért nem találkoztak. Elmondta, hogy ő is olyan sok gyereket szeretne, mint amennyi Weasleyéknél van (ennél a kijelentésnél Percy kissé feszengett), és azt is, hogy nincs testvére, és szülei muglik. Apja egy gyárban dolgozik, anyja pedig leveleket hord ki a postánál.

Harryre a lány kifejezetten jó benyomást tett, és csodálkozott rajta, hogy Percyt választotta. Gyanította, hogy mostani látogatás is elsősorban neki volt köszönhető.

Ebéd után átvonultak a nappaliba, ahol kávét és teát ittak süteménnyel. Ekkor már más témákról beszélgettek, és végül Voldemort visszatérése is szóba került, bár jobbára csak a szörnyülködés szintjén.

A desszertet követően Percy és Penelope elbúcsúzott, és hazahoppanáltak, mert Percynek még dolgoznia is kellett. Harry végre rátérhetett arra, amiért jött.

– Szeretném az okklumenciát gyakorolni. Hermione két könyvet ajánlott: Sanaa MagaBaneztől Az elme rejtekét, és Breckin Belemlatstól a Szellempajzsot.

Mr. és Mrs. Weasley nagy örömmel fogadta, hogy Harry hajlandó ismét önszántából okklumenciát tanulni, és Mr. Weasley felajánlotta, hogy segít Harrynek a keresésben. Először a nappaliban lévő könyvespolcokat nézték át, de sajnos nem bukkantak ilyen témájú könyvre. Ezután Mr. Weasley a feleségével közös háló és dolgozószobába vezette Harryt, de itt a muglik életéről és a háztartási munkákkal kapcsolatos könyveken kívül csak egy időjárás befolyásolásával kapcsolatos könyvre bukkantak („Pedig mennyit kerestem, amikor Spencernek szüksége lett volna rá!" mondta Mr. Weasley). Közben Harrynek módja volt megcsodálni Mr Weasley villásdugó, villanykörte és vákuumdióda gyűjteményét (ez utóbbiakat régi rádiókból és TV-kből szuperálta ki Mr. Weasley).

Végül Percy szobájába mentek. Percynek rengeteg könyve volt mindenféle témában, de sajnos okklumenciáról nem volt semmi. Pedig Percy szobájában már Ron is bekapcsolódott a keresésbe. Miután mindent átnéztek, Harry és Ron kimerülten vonult Ron toronyszobájába. Mióta Harry nem járt itt, sokminden megváltozott. Ron ágyát megfordították, s bár a Chudley Csúzlik ugyan még mindig domináltak, két újabb, nagy plakát is helyet kapott a falon. Az egyik egy Alohomora nevű popzenekart ábrázolt, a másikon pedig Ron mosolygott és integetett egy csomó Griffendéles diák vállán, kezében a kviddicskupával. Harry magát is felfedezte a Ront tartó emberek között. Harry azon lepődött meg, hogy a fénykép színes volt. Meg is kérdezte erről Ront.

– Ez Fred és George találmánya. Az egyetlen baj az, hogy a képek egy része pár nappal azután, hogy elkészült, teljesen feketére változik, és nem lehet visszaalakítani, még fekete-fehérre sem. Ha ezt sikerül kiküszöbölniük, milliókat kereshetnek ezzel a találmánnyal – válaszolta Ron. Miközben ezt mondta, gyorsan odalépett az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényhez, és a rajta álló, bekeretezett fényképet elrejtette a fiókba. Bár Harry csak egy pillanatra látta, meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Hermione van a képen. Ron nem vette észre, hogy Harry meglátta, hanem tovább beszélt.

– A képet Colin csinálta aznap, amikor megnyertük a kupát.

– És amikor megismertük Grópot – mondta Harry, mire mindketten vigyorogni kezdtek.

Az ablakpárkányról hiányzott a korábbi akvárium. Harry az ablakhoz lépett, és kinézett a kertre. Látta, hogy végre sikerült megoldani a kerti törpék problémáját. A kertet két részre osztották, az egyik fele tele volt törpetúrásokkal, a másik felében viszont vígan nőttek a zöldségek és a virágok. Ron észrevette, hogy mit néz Harry.

– Apa és Bill találtak egy kerítésbűbájt, így a kerti törpék már nem tudják feltúrni az ágyásokat, nekünk meg nem kell törpementesíteni. Így mindenki jól járt.

Ekkor elkezdett zajongani a padlásszellem.

– Hát tőle viszont nem lehet megszabadulni. – nevetett Ron. – Viszont az is igaz, hogy hiányozna, ha nem lenne itt. Erről jut eszembe: a padláson van egy csomó irtó régi könyv. Ha a doxik nem rágták még szét teljesen, talán van olyan, ami téged érdekel. Bár az a kettő valószínűleg nincs ott, mert ahhoz túl újak.

Nem a Ron toronyszobája fölötti padlásra mentek, hanem a nappali és konyha fölöttibe, ahová csak kívülről lehetett bemászni egy odatámasztott létrával. A konyhában Mrs. Weasley mosogatott (pontosabban az edények mosták magukat, miközben Mrs. Weasley egy takarót kötött éppen). Bill, Mr. Weasley, Fred és George pedig már visszamentek dolgozni. Normális esetben a hétvége munkaszünet a mágiaügyi minisztériumban, de a mostani nem volt normálisnak mondható, mindenki mindenhol halálfalókat vélt látni, és aurorokat szeretett volna testőrnek. A minisztérium minden épkézláb alkalmazottat berángatott, még a nyugdíjasokat is, de még így sem bírta a rohamot. Fred és George pedig maga döntött a munkaidejéről. Most sok volt a megrendelés, tehát dolgozni kellett.

A létra a ház mellett feküdt. Harry és Ron közös erővel a falhoz támasztották.

– Én megyek előre – mondta Ron. – Ha leszakad, kapj el.

A létra olyan korhadt volt, hogy már az is csoda volt, hogy magától nem esik szét. Ennek ellenére Ron is és Harry is gond nélkül följutott.

A padlás tele volt mindenféle lim-lommal. A hátsó falnál találták meg, amit kerestek: a könyvek egymásra halmozva hevertek, legalább ezer volt belőlük, mind csupa por. Amint Ron levette az egyiket, mindketten köhögni és tüsszögni kezdtek. Harrynek sikerült kinyitnia az egyik tetőablakot, így valamivel elviselhetőbbé vált a helyzet.

A kutatás rettentő fárasztó volt. A könyvek nagy részében már olvashatatlanná vált az írás, szétfoszlott a nedvességtől, vagy ha fizikailag jó állapotban volt is, a tartalma teljesen használhatatlan volt. (Pl.: „Védekezés az inkvizítorok ellen", „A csuklás elmulasztásának módozatai", „Repülőszőnyegek karbantartása", „Elefántok, krokodilok és más szörnyetegek", vagy a „Hoppanálás: mítosz vagy valóság?")

Háromnegyed óra kutatás után Harry már készült feladni („Megveszem holnap az Abszol úton. Ez így borzasztó!"), amikor az egyik nagy kupac alján talált három nagyalakú, fekete borítós könyvet, teljesen ép állapotban. Egyértelmű volt, hogy varázslattal konzerválták őket. Íme a három könyv címe:

_Italoc valá mindenik betegsségükre és rontássukra  
Hollóhát Hedvig, Caerhilla tanítvánia, okleveles főboszorkány, Norwich grófnője  
pennájábul_

_Bűbájokrul és a bot használatárul  
Hugrabug Helga, Poswerczik tanítvánia, okleveles főboszorkány, Suffolk hercegnője  
pennájábul_

_Másuk gondolatinak kiulvasása és önnön gondolatink vídelme: leglimensz es okklemensz  
Varázslatuk bot nélkül  
Griffendél Godrik, Ferella tanítvánia, okleveles főmágus, Galoway hercege és  
Mardekár Malazár, Merlin tanítvánia, okleveles főmágus, Coventry grófja  
pennájábul_


	5. Másuk gondolatinak kiulvasása

– Uuuáu! – kiáltott fel Harry, arcán széles mosollyal. – Ezt nézd, Ron!

– Mit találtál? – ment oda hozzá Ron.

– Szerintem ezek tankönyvek lehettek az ősi Roxfortban.

– Szuper! Griffendél és Mardekár közösen írt könyvet? Hermione hogy fog örülni! Ezeket még biztos nem olvasta. – vigyorgott Ron. – Hadd nézzem a bűbájosat!

Harry odaadta, Ron pedig lapozgatni kezdte. Ő addig a legilimenciáról szóló könyvet kezdte olvasni. Rövidesen mindketten teljesen elmerültek az olvasásban, és a csöndet csak egy-egy „Ó!", „Hoppá!", „Hú!" és hasonló felkiáltások szakították meg. Bár a könyvek nyelvezete nagyon régies volt, egy csomó olyan varázslat, módszer és trükk volt bennük, amelyeket már rég a varázslók régen elfeledkeztek, vagy manapság másképp oldottak meg. Azóta persze sokat fejlődött a varázstudomány, de a régi, elfeledett, és a modern tudás egyesítésével rendkívül hatékony varázslatokra lehetnek képesek. Harry is és Ron is tanult már annyit a Roxfortban, hogy képesek legyenek ezt önállóan is megtenni.

– Harry, Ron, hol vagytok? Kész a vacsora! – hallották Mrs. Weasley kiáltását.

– Máris megyünk! – kiáltotta Ron.

– Hú, már ennyi az idő? – kérdezte Harry. – Ron, kölcsönkérhetem ezt a könyvet? – intett a fejével a _Másuk gondolatinak kiulvasása_ felé.

– Persze. Én elleszek ezzel. – Emelte meg a _Bűbájokrul és a bot használatárul_-t Ron. – A bájitalosat meg megkapja Hermione, ha hazajött.

Kissé rendbe rakták a szétpakolt könyveket, majd a három könyvvel a kezükben a létrához mentek. Először Ron mászott le, majd mikor leért, Harry egymás után ledobta neki a könyveket. Mikor ez megvolt, ő is lemászott. Vacsora előtt még fölvitték őket Ron szobájába, majd alaposan megmosakodtak.

Evés után Mrs. Weasley felajánlotta, hogy Harry aludjon náluk. Harry megköszönte az ajánlatot, de elmondta, hogy már kivett egy szobát a Foltozott Üstben, és ott fog aludni. Elbúcsúzott Weasleyéktől, és belépett a kandalló zöld tűzébe.

A Foltozott Üst kocsmahelyisége teljesen üres volt, amikor Harry kilépett a kandallóból. Tom persze szinte azonnal felbukkant (úgy látszik, varázslat jelezte számára a vendégek érkezését), és megkérdezte, szolgálhat-e vacsorával. Harry megköszönte, és udvariasan elutasította. Amikor belépett a szobájába, már meg sem lepődött azon, hogy Hedviget ott találja.

Felkapcsolta a lámpát, lehúzta a cipőjét és a nadrágját, majd kezében a könyvvel leheveredett az ágya. Arra gondolt, hogy milyen furcsa, hogy Roxfort két alapítója kellett egy olyan tankönyv megírásához, amelynek anyagát már nem is tanítják az iskolában, miközben számos jelenlegi tantárgy hiányzott, még a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése is, pedig az jól passzolt volna a másik három mellé.

Harry kinyitotta a könyvet ott, ahol délután abbahagyta az olvasást, és folytatta. Az első részben leírtakból sokmindent már ismert, de a szöveg olyan rejtett összefüggésekre mutatott rá, amire magától sosem jött volna rá. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ezekről Piton sem tud, és ez jó érzéssel töltötte el.

Ahogy tovább haladt, egyre bonyolultabb varázslatok kerültek szóba, és Harry már gyakran elvesztette a fonalat. A szöveg régies nyelvezete is nagyon megnehezítette az olvasást. Végül hajnali három óra tájban úgy gondolta, hogy mára elég lesz. Délben amúgy is találkája lesz Vandával.

Mielőtt elaludt, ki akarta próbálni a tanultakat. Gondosan koncentrált, és érezte, hogy elméje csápjai kinyúlnak, és elindulnak a fal felé. Átlépnek a szomszédos szobába (ahol nem volt senki), majd tovább. Az emelet túlsó végében rábukkant egy alvó emberre. Megtapogatta az illető elméjét, és csodálkozva ismerte fel Madam Marshot, a Kóbor grimbusz állandó utasát.

Tovább vizsgálódott, de nem talált több vendéget, viszont a földszinti lakásában felfedezte a fogadóst és a feleségét. Ekkor vette észre, hogy ez a letapogatás mennyire kifárasztotta. Nem tudta tovább fenntartani a kapcsolatot, mi több, megmozdulni sem tudott. Azonnal mély álomba zuhant.

Fél tízkor hangos bagolyhuhogásra ébredt. Hedvig épp egy rágcsálót boncolgatott csőrével. Erre az ő gyomra is megkordult. Felkelt, megmosakodott, majd felöltözött. Elindult a kocsmahelyiség felé, hogy egyen valamit reggelire. Mielőtt leért volna, eszébe jutott, hogy letapogatja, kik vannak az ivóban. Most elég népes társaságot talált, tizenegyen voltak éppen a teremben. Tanulva az előző estéből, ami szinte ájulásig kifárasztotta, csak egy gyors pásztázást engedett meg magának.

Ismét ott volt a tegnapi család: két szülő és a kisfiú. A szomszédos asztalnál négy kobold kártyázott, a terem három különböző sarkában három asztalnál egy-egy ember ült: két varázsló, egy boszorkány. Meglepődve vette észre, hogy mindhárman rá várnak.

A boszorkány és az egyik varázsló azonnal észrevette az idegen elme jelenlétét, és lezárták a sajátjukat. A boszorkány csak védekezett, a varázsló viszont tapogatózni kezdett a behatoló után. Harry gyorsabb volt, és, köszönhetően az előző este olvasásnak, több trükköt ismert, ezért nem bukott le. A másik varázsló viszont nem tett semmi óvintézkedést, úgy tűnik ő nem értett az okklumenciához.

Harry felismerte a boszorkányt: Tonks volt az. A varázslókat nem ismerte. Jobbnak látta, ha az első varázslóval nem próbálkozik tovább, de visszatért ahhoz, amelyik nem védekezett, és átfutotta a gondolatait. Kiderült, hogy Peter Oxennek hívják, Nott valami rokona, aki épp azért pedálozik, hogy beállhasson halálfalónak. Voldemort egyik embere küldte, hogy kémkedjen Harry után.

Szóval ismerte a Rend és Voldemort emberét, de nem tudta, ki a harmadik. Pedig kétség kívül ő volt a legjobban képzett közülük. Ő vajon kinek dolgozhat? Harry már egy perce állt a második lépcsőfokon, ideje volt továbbmenni. Saját szemével is látni akarta a kémeket.

Először legveszélyesebb ellenfelére esett a pillantása. Az illető tagbaszakadt, kopasz, bajuszos, negyvenes férfi volt, aki épp rántottát evett kenyérrel (Harry el is nevezte „Nagydarab"-nak). A fiú nem akarta, hogy az illető észrevegye, hogy őt nézi, ezért amikor látta, hogy a férfi felé fordul, ő a másik sarok felé pillantott. Ha nem tudta volna, hogy az ott ülő boszorkány Tonks, soha ki nem találja. Egy igazi vasorrú bábát látott. Őszes tincsei kilógtak fejkendője alól, hatalmas görbe orra szinte súrolta az újságot, amit olvasott. Tonks nem nézett fel. Oxent nem láthatta, csak ha odafordult volna, mert ő a lépcső melletti fal végén ült.

Harry a pulthoz sétált, és reggelit rendelt magának. Tom fél perc múlva visszatért egy tányérral, rajta sült kolbászkákkal, és két szelet kenyérrel. Harry körülnézett, hogy hova üljön. A háromtagú család invitálta, hogy üljön közéjük. Harrynek teljesen megfelelt, ha velük eszik, így a kémeknek is ad egy kis pluszmunkát: ki kell deríteniük, hogy valóban csak most ismerkednek-e meg, vagy ez egy megbeszélt találkozó. Miközben leült, végre módja volt megfigyelni Oxent is. Az illető 7-8 évvel lehetett idősebb Harrynél, rövid kese haja, és szeplős arca volt. Éppen őt nézte.

A reggelinél főleg a család mesélt magáról, Harry őket hallgatta. Ők voltak Bakerék a dél-angliai Findonból. A szokásos éves nagybevásárlásra érkeztek az Abszol útra. Sajnos tegnap nem tudtak mindent megvenni, ezért ma is vissza kellett jönniük. Az éjszakát egy rokonuknál töltötték. A fiuk, Steve két év múlva megy a Roxfortba.

A reggeli után Harry udvariasan elköszönt Bakeréktől. Úgy döntött, hogy mielőtt elmenne a randevújára Vandával, még benéz a Czikornyai és Patzába, hamár egyszer ezért jött Londonba. Mikor felállt az asztaltól, látta, hogy közben a nagydarab varázslónak nyoma veszett.


	6. Vanda

Harry körülnézett, de Nagydarabnak nyomát sem látta. Megvonta vállát: végülis mindegy. Ezután átvágott a Foltozott Üst hátsó kijáratához, és a hátsó udvar falán megnyitotta az átjárót az Abszol útra.

Az utcán végre ismét embereket látott, bár a forgalom messze elmaradt az ilyenkor szokásostól. A járókelők mindegyike céltudatosan ment egyik boltból a másikba, most nem voltak bámészkodók.

Harry lépteit a Czikornyai és Patza felé irányította. Rögtön felderült, amikor a pénztár mögött a Hollóhátas Terry Bootot pillantotta meg, aki egyébként tagja volt a DS-nek.

– Szia, Boot! Itt dolgozol?

– Hello, Potter! Igen, a szüleimé a bolt. Te mit csinálsz itt ilyenkor, ahelyett, hogy nyaralnál?

Harry nem akarta elárulni, hogy az okklumencia érdekli, úgyhogy inkább füllentett.

– Épp az Abszol úton volt dolgom, és gondoltam, benézek a Czikornyai és Patzába, hátha van valami érdekes könyv. Ha megengeded, körbenézek.

– Persze, menj csak!

Terry, mivel Hollóhátas volt, nem tartotta furcsának, hogy egy diák a szünidőben olvasásra adja a fejét, hiszen ő is ezt tette.

Harry gyorsan ráakadt azokra a könyvekre, amelyeket Hermione ajánlott. Egyik vékonyabb volt, mint a másik. Belelapozva azonnal látszott, hogy a Griffendél-Mardekár könyvhöz képest mindkettő borzasztó felületes. Ezeket nem érdemes megvenni. Mégsem akart üres kézzel távozni, ezért nézelődni kezdett, és megakadt a szeme: Sazartsu Came Leon zsebkönyvforma művén, a Metamorfmágián. A vasorrú bába jutott róla eszébe a Foltozott üstben: ez aztán a hasznos tudomány. Bár Tonks azt mondta, hogy erre születni kell, de vajon ő, Harry nem növesztette vissza a haját, miután Petunia néni levágta?

A könyv öt sarlóba és tizenegy knútba került. Miután Harry fizetett, a Gringotts felé vette útját: szüksége volt mugli pénzre, mert ami volt, azt korábban vonatjegyre költötte. A bankban sem voltak sokan, úgyhogy gyorsan végzett: ötszáz galleont váltott át, vagyis majdnem száz fontja lett. Ez hónapokra elég lesz, és így nem kell majd izgulnia, mindig lesz nála elég pénz.

Ideje volt elindulni a randevúra. A Foltozott Üstben megkérdezte Tomot, hogy ott hagyhatja-e a holmiját estig. Tom természetesen beleegyezett.

A fogadóból negyed tizenkettőkor lépett ki. Azt hitte, hogy kényelmesen odaér délre a Russell térre, de rosszul mérte fel a távolságot, emiatt a végén már igencsak szednie kellett a lábát. Bár nem késett el, Vanda hamarabb ott volt, Harry már az út túloldaláról megismerte a lányt, aki nem messze állt a tér közepén található hatalmas épülettől. Haspóló és csípőnadrág volt rajta, ami jól kihangsúlyozta izmos, mégis nőies hasát és melleit. Ezúttal bőr rövidszoknyát, fekete zoknit és bakancsot viselt, nyakában pedig egy háromszor megtekert, vaskos kutyalánc lógott.

Miután átment az úton és köszöntek egymásnak, Vanda egy puszit nyomott a megszeppent Harry arcára. Egy arra járó öreg néni megrovó pillantást vetett a fiatal párra.

– No és most merre? – kérdezte Harry.

– Sok helyre mehetnénk, de én beszélgetni szeretnék, úgyhogy szerintem menjünk a James Parkba. Mit szólsz hozzá?

– Rendben, menjünk.

– Vanda belekarolt a fiúba, és elindult vele a tíz méterre lévő metrómegálló felé. A metrószerelvény tele volt utasokkal, ezért nem tudtak leülni, viszont csak pár megállót kellett utazniuk.

Hétfő lévén, a parkban főleg turisták, és a közeli irodaépületek dolgozói voltak, akik itt fogyasztották el az ebédre szánt szendvicseiket, vagy éppen sétáltak a tó körül.

Vanda egy tóparti padhoz vezette Harryt, és leültek.

– Nem vagyok híve a rövidtávú kapcsolatoknak, Harry – mondta Vanda. – Ha te is így gondolod, akkor folytathatjuk.

– Igen, próbáljuk meg – mondta Harry. Tudta, mi következik: most megismerkednek egymás életével. Harry az egész úton ezen gondolkodott, mióta kilépett a Foltozott Üstből. Elmondja-e, hogy varázsló, vagy hallgasson.

– Akkor én kezdem – mondta a lány. Vanda Newtonnak hívnak, és Etonban lakom. Az ottani középiskolába járok. – Mikor látta Harry meghökkent arckifejezését, nevetve hozzátette: – Nem abba a suliba, ahova a hercegek járnak, hiszen az fiúiskola. A Belcor High egy teljesen hátköznapi gimnázium, ahová normális kölykök járnak. Szeretek sportolni és táncolni, és igen, olvasni is – mosolygott. Kedvenc zenekarom az Iron Maiden, kedvenc zeneszerzőm Beethoven. Imádok motorozni, sőt, már ejtőernyőztem is. Mint láthatod, kissé szélsőséges vagyok, de eszemben sincs megváltozni.

Délutánonként egy óvodában vigyázok a gyerekekre – folytatta –, amíg a szüleik értük nem jönnek. Eddig két barátom volt, mindkettőt én rúgtam ki. Az elsővel két évig voltunk együtt, aztán meguntuk egymást. A második csak hat hétig tartott, aztán rajtakaptam, amint valakivel csókolózott. Azt hiszem, így első körben ennyit jut eszembe. Most te jössz.

– Hát, engem Harry Potternek hívnak. A szüleim kiskoromban meghaltak, a nagybátyámmal és a nagynénémmel, meg az unokatestvéremmel lakom Little Whingingben, legalábbis a nyári szünetben, mert amúgy bentlakásos iskolába járok.

– Etonba? – kérdezte Vanda nevetve, mert biztos volt a nemleges válaszban, és nem is tévedett.

– Nem, annál sokkal jobb helyre.

Harry nagyot sóhajtott. Ha komolyan gondolja a kapcsolatot Vandával, akkor nem hazudhat, és nem is titkolózhat. Úgy gondolta, hogy csak rossz vége lehet egy olyan kapcsolatnak, amely hazugságra épül. És azt sem hagyhatta számításon kívül, hogy Voldemort és bandája rá vadászik, ezért mindenki veszélyben van, aki a közelébe kerül. Sőt, a veszély sokkal nagyobb, ha Vanda nem is tud a veszély létezéséről. A lányra kell bíznia azt, hogy ilyen körülmények között is hajlandó-e folytatni azt, ami még igazából el sem kezdődött.

– Amit most mondok, azt hihetetlennek fogod találni, de be tudom bizonyítani, ha hagyod. Szóval az iskolát, ahova járok, Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző szakiskolának hívják.

Vanda összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de továbbra is figyelmesen hallgatta Harryt.

– Ahogy a nevéből is látszik, itt varázslókat és boszorkányokat képeznek – folytatta a fiú. – Varázslást, bájitalkészítést, jóslástant, varázslények gondozását, és más dolgokat tanulunk. Az egész varázslóvilág rejtve van a muglik elől. Mármint ti előletek, akik nem tudtok varázsolni.

– Most ugratsz, ugye? – használta ki Harry monológjának kis szünetét a lány.

– Szó sincs róla. Nem tudom, hogy megszegtem-e azzal bármiféle szabályt, hogy ezeket elárultam, de más muglik is tudnak rólunk, akik kapcsolatba kerültek velünk, például a barátom, Hermione Granger szülei. Tudom, hogy nem hiszel nekem, úgyhogy bebizonyítom. Itt sajnos nem varázsolhatok semmit, mert a kiskorú varázslóknak tilos az iskolán kívül, de elviszlek az Abszol útra, ahol látni fogod, hogy igazat mondtam.

Harry felállt, majd Vanda is. Látszott, hogy egy szavát sem hiszi el Harrynek, de kíváncsi volt, hogy mi sül ki ebből. Nem ijedt meg, inkább mosolygott magában, azonban kívül igyekezett megőrizni komolyságát. Harry nem tűnt bolondnak, inkább egy helyes tréfás kedvű fiúnak. A lány úgy döntött, hogy belemegy a tréfába.

– Rendben, lássuk! – mondta.

Ezúttal busszal indultak tovább. Bár Harrynek előítéletei voltak a Kóbor Grimbusz kapcsán, de a mugli sofőrök tudják, hogy utasokat is visznek. Két megállót kellett menni, majd ott átszállni egy másik vonalra, ás azon menni hármat. Ez a megálló mindössze száz méterre volt a Foltozott Üsttől.

Harry és Vanda megérkezett a fogadóhoz. A lány bizalmatlanul méregette a piszkos homlokzatot és ablakokat. Magától sohasem ment volna be. Ha járt volna erre korábban, valószínűleg észre sem veszi.

Harry maga elé engedte a lányt, majd ő is belépett.

– A hátsó ajtón megyünk ki – mutatott a fogadó túlsó vége felé.

A három kém közül már csak Oxen volt ott, aki Harryék után indult, amikor ők elhagyták a helyiséget.

A hátsó udvaron Harry elővette varázspálcáját, és megkocogtatta a kuka fölötti harmadik téglát, mire feltárult az Abszol út mágikus bejárata. Vanda eddig gúnyosan vigyorgott, látván, hogy Harry egy lepusztult kicsi hátsó udvarba vezette, de most leesett az álla. Ugyanaz a kép fogadta, ami reggel a fiút, de számára minden új volt, és csodálatos. Szinte el is feledkezett a barátjáról, és berohant kirakatokat nézni. Harry loholhatott a nyomában.

Vanda mindenre rákérdezett. Tetszettek neki a mágikus irodaszerek, a patika elé kitett hordónyi birkaszem, az Uklopsz Bagolyszalon madarai, a ruhásüzletekben kiállított talárok (nem Madam Malkiné volt az egyetlen talárszabászat), de legjobban a _Kviddics a javából_ nevű üzlet kirakatába kitett Nimbus 2005 fogta meg. Mindent tudni akart a seprűlovaglásról.

Leültek Florean Fortescue Fagylaltszalonja elé, és rendeltek két hatalmas csokoládés fagylaltkelyhet, majd folytatták a beszélgetést. Sajnos azonban azt nem tudta megmondani a lánynak, hogy egy mugli is tudna-e repülni a seprűvel, vagy sem. Harry mesélt a kviddicsről, elbüszkélkedett azzal, hogy ő volt az elmúlt száz év legfiatalabb játékosa a Griffendél csapatában. (És száz évvel korábban ki lehetett, talán Dumbledore? – futott át az agyán.)

Végül Harry megígérte, hogy a következő randijukon elmennek Little Whingingbe, megmutatja Tűzvillámját, és repülnek együtt pár kört a közeli erdő fölött. „A Dursleyk úgysem tehetnek semmit ellene." – gondolta.

Miután a seprűs témákat lezárták, Harry elmesélte, hogy hogyan került a varázsvilágra. Beszélt a nevelőiről, a levélről, Roxfortról, a barátairól, Siriusról, és végül Voldemortról.

– Ha végül úgy döntesz, hogy együtt maradjunk, tudnod kell, hogy Voldemort meg akar ölni, és emiatt te is veszélybe kerülhetsz. És nem biztos, hogy bárki tud rajtad segíteni. Nekem eddig szerencsém volt, de hullanak körülöttem az emberek. Tavaly Cedric, idén Sirius. Nem szeretném, hogy bajod essen, ugyanakkor szeretnék veled járni.

– Mondtam, hogy szeretem az izgalmat. Mit ér az élet veszély nélkül? – kérdezte Vanda. – Hülye lennék, ha nem használnám ki a lehetőséget. Ugyan melyik ismerősöm mondhatja el magáról, hogy a barátja varázsló?

Harrynek tetszett a lány humora. Időközben leült a szomszéd asztalhoz egy rövid, barna hajú fiatalember, aki tölcséres fagyit kért. Harry szinte észre sem vette, hogy már automatikusan minden közelükbe kerülő embernek gyorsan átfutja az elméjét. Az sem lepte meg különösebben, amikor kiderült, hogy ezúttal ismét Tonks-szal van dolga. Oxen sem volt messze, már fél órája a Tubax dohánybolt kirakatát bámulta, fel sem tűnt neki, hogy az üveg mögött mindössze egy fekete függöny volt látható.

– Még egyvalamiről nem beszéltem. Volt nekem is barátnőm, vagy valami olyasmi. Cho Changnak hívják, ő is kviddicsezik. Valahogy nem igazán működött a dolog. Te mindig azt mondod, amit gondolsz, de Cho esetén mindig el kellett magyarázni, hogy ő mit szeretett volna.

– A lányok már csak ilyenek – nevetett. – Meg olyanok

Befejezték a fagylaltot, majd Harry azt javasolta, hogy menjenek vissza a Foltozott Üstbe. Ott felveszi a holmiját, kifizeti a számláját, majd egy darabon együtt mennek. Harry vonata ezúttal a Victoria pályaudvarról indul, Vanda pedig a közelben látogatja meg egy ismerősét.

Visszatérve a fogadóba, fölmentek a lépcsőn. Harry kinyitotta az ajtót, majd megtorpant. Valaki ugyanis már ült az ágyán.


	7. A Roxfort

Ron Weasley, amint meglátta belépő barátját, felpattant Harry ágyáról.

– Szia, Harry! – mondta.

– Szia, Ron! Hát te hogy kerülsz ide?

– Hermione levelet küldött, úgyhogy sürgősen a Roxfortba kell mennünk. Te is kaptál – mutatott a Hedvig mellett gubbasztó kistermetű, sárgásbarna gyöngybagolyra, akinek lábához volt kötve egy zöld színű boríték.

Harry belépett, nyomában Vandával. Ron kérdőn pillantott barátjára.

– Ő Vanda Newton, tegnap ismerkedtünk meg a vonaton. Egyébként mugli, egy etoni gimibe jár.

– Szia Ron, Harry sokat mesélt már rólad – mondta a lány mosolyogva, és kezet nyújtott. – Nem azt mondtad, hogy Hermione Kanadában van? – fordult Harryhez.

– De igen – válaszolt a fiú. – Tegnap kaptam tőle levelet. Azt írta, hogy két hét múlva jön vissza. Szóval ez nyilván csapda. Csak azt nem tudjuk, hogy ki állította. Láttam ma Voldemort emberét, de volt itt valaki más is, aki utánam kémkedett, róla viszont nem tudom, hogy kinek dolgozik. Lássuk azt a levelet.

Azzal odalépett a gyöngybagolyhoz, és leoldotta lábáról a borítékot. A madár megrázta tollait, majd kirepült a nyitott ablakon. Harry kibontotta a levelet, és ezt olvasta benne:

_Kedves Harry!_

_Sikerült rájönnöm, hogyan találhatjuk meg a Sötét Nagyúr rejtekhelyét. Sürgősen ide kellene jönnöd a Roxfortba. A kastély mögött, az üvegházaktól balra, háromszáz méterre van a roxforti temető. Ott várlak, Armando Dippet professzor sírjánál (negyedik sor, hetes parcella). Ma este tízkor legyetek ott, Ronnak is küldtem levelet._

_Baráti üdvözlettel: Hermione Granger_

_U.I.: Ne szóljatok senki másnak, nehogy bajba kerüljünk._

Harry megmutatta Ronnak a levelét, Ron is az övét Harrynek. A kettő ugyanaz volt, csak a megszólítás különbözött. Harry ezután odaadta a levelet Vandának.

– Hermione sosem nevezné Voldemortot Sötét Nagyúrnak – mondta Harry.

– Most mi legyen, Harry? – kérdezte Ron. – Szóljunk apának? Vagy inkább Dumbledore-nak? Biztos Tudodki áll a háttérben.

– Szerintem pedig inkább menjünk oda. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mi sül ki ebből.

– Megőrültél? Meg is halhatunk!

– Ne aggódj, Ron. Szerencsére a Roxfortban maradt apám láthatatlanná tévő köpenye, úgyhogy odalopózhatunk, megnézzük, hogy ki vár ránk, aztán meglépünk. Nem akarom, hogy a Rend megint elszúrja, mint Sirius esetében, és valaki megsérüljön! Vanda, van kedved jönni?

– Persze, hogy van! – kiáltott a lány örömmel. – Nem hagyok ki egy ilyen lehetőséget.

– Oké, Harry, én is megyek, nem hagyhatlak magadra.

– Nem leszek egyedül, ott lesz velem Vanda is.

– De hát ő mugli, mit tudna tenni Tudodki ellen?

– Ne becsülj alá, Ron – figyelmeztette a lány. – Nagyon gyorsan tudok futni – nevetett.

– Jól van, tehát hárman megyünk. Be kellene gyújtani ebbe a kandallóba, hogy hopp porral utazhassunk – pillantott Harry a háta mögé. – De nem varázsolhatunk, és nincs nálam gyufa. A bárból pedig nem indulhatunk, mert ott túl sokan látnának.

– Látjátok, máris szükség van rám – mondta Vanda, miközben kivet zsebéből egy piros, műanyag öngyújtót, és felkattintotta. – Indulunk?

– Tízre kell ott lennünk, és még csak fél hét múlt – pillantott Harry új órájára, melyet a Vandával való találkozójára menet vásárolt egy mugli üzletben, a frissen váltott pénzéből.– Lemegyek Tomhoz, kifizetem a szobát, és hozok valami vacsorát.

Így is tett. Hamarosan nyílt az ajtó, és Harry visszatért, nyomában Tommal, aki három személy számára hozott vacsorát: egy fazék étvágygerjesztő, jó szagú stew-t kenyérrel, meg egy nagy kancsó töklevet. A szoba sarkában álló kisasztalt középre húzták, hogy mindhárman elférjenek körülötte. Megterítettek három személyre, majd Tom jó étvágyat kívánt, és kiment. A három fiatal jóízűen megvacsorázott. Egy ideig csak a kanalak csengése hallatszott.

Vacsora után Harry azt javasolta, hogy induljanak el most, így remélhetőleg az ellenség előtt ott lehetnek. Tettek pár fadarabot a kandallóba, Vanda pedig alágyújtott. Harry elmagyarázta Vandának, hogy hogyan működik a hopp hálózat, majd elindultak: először Ron, utána Vanda, végül pedig Harry. Mindhárman ezzel a mondattal léptek a hopp por által zöldre festett lángok közé:

– Roxfortba, a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe.

A klubhelyiségben erős félhomály uralkodott, amikor Ron kilépett a tűzből. Az ablakokat takaró vastag sötétítőfüggönyök résein keresztül jutott csak be egy kevés napfény. Ron gyorsan megkereste a kapcsolót, és felkapcsolta a lámpát. A bútorokat gondos házimanókezek fehér lepedőkkel takarták le, hogy ne porosodjanak a nyáron. Pár pillanattal Ron után megérkezett két társa is.

Harry megindult a lépcső felé, amely a fiúk hálótermeihez vezet, a többiek mentek utána. A szobára már felkerült az új felirat: _Hatodévesek_. Harry odalépett a szekrényéhez, majd varázspálcája segítségével kinyitotta azt (a kiskorú varázslók csak az iskolában varázsolhatnak, és most ott voltak). Nem nyúlt senki a holmijához, minden úgy volt, ahogy hagyta. A törülközők alá rejtve megtalálta a köpönyeget.

Miután visszatértek a klubhelyiségbe, betették Vanda kutyaláncát Harry hátizsákjába, hogy csörgésével ne vonja magára senki figyelmét, majd mindhárman elbújtak a köpeny alá, és átbújtak a portrélyukon. A Kövér Dáma éppen nem volt a helyén, bizonyára valamelyik barátnőjéhez ment látogatóba. Ilyenkor nyáron gyakran napokig nem tért vissza egy-egy látogatókörútjáról, mert nem kellett attól tartania, hogy valaki nem jut be, ha ő nincs ott.

A folyosók teljesen kihaltak voltak, végül a lépcsőnél bukkantak az első ismerősre. Hóborc azon igyekezett, hogy leszerelje a hatalmas fakorlátot. Nem volt könnyű munka, de a kopogószellem elhatározta, hogy teljesen kiborítja Fricset. Annyira belemerült a munkába, hogy észre sem vette a mellette láthatatlanul elhaladó triót.

Az iskola tárva-nyitva hagyott kapuján kilépve megpillantották a gondnokot, aki éppen kéttucat iskolai pad lakkozásával volt elfoglalva. Ezt minden nyáron meg kellett ismételni, mert egy év alatt alaposan lekopott a borítás. Fricstől nem messze, egy nagydarab sziklakövön békésen szundikált a gondok csontsovány macskája, Mrs. Norris.

A három fiatal a kastély mellett vezető, murvás földúton elindult az üvegházak felé, majd azok megkerülésé után lépteiket a temető felé irányították. A temetőhöz egy egész keskeny ösvényen lehetett eljutni, ahol csak sorban egymás mögött haladhattak. Néhányszáz lépés után megpillantották az első sírköveket. A sírok egy kisebb völgyben voltak, több száz volt belőlük. A temetőt gondosan karbantartották. Nem voltak gyomok, a sírbuckákat zöld, gondosan nyírt gyep borította, és mindegyiket ültetett virágok vették körül. A helyet három oldalról a Tiltott Rengeteg kerítette, a negyedikről pedig, amerről Harryék jöttek, virágos mező határolta. Leghátul négy, különösen díszes, hatalmas síremlék állt: itt helyezték örök nyugalomra Roxfort alapítóit.

A temetőben nem láttak senkit. Az egyik sírnál egy egyszarvúpár legelészett a kicsinyével. Harry körülpásztázott a tegnap tanult képességei segítségével, de senkit sem talált. Lehúzta a köpenyt hármukról.

– Nincs itt senki. Nézzünk körül – javasolta a többieknek.

Először megkeresték Dippet sírját. Óvatosan közelítették meg, és pár varázslattal, amelyeket bűbájtanból és sötét varázslatok kivédéséből tanultak, megvizsgálták, hogy van-e esetleg valamiféle mágikus csapda, de nem találtak semmit. Úgy tűnt, hogy napok óta nem járt itt senki. Ezután szétváltak, és nézegetni kezdték a neveket, hol ki nyugszik. Vanda Harryvel maradt, számára egyik név sem jelentett semmit. Épp Phineas Nigellus kígyómotívumokkal díszített sírjánál jártak, amikor meghallották Ron kiáltását.

– Hé, Harry! Gyere ide! Megtaláltam a szüleidet!

Harry futni kezdett, Vandával a nyomában. A Ron által mutatott sírboltban két ember nyugodott, a sírkövön ez állt:

_Itt nyugszik_

_Lily A.E. Potter és James W. Potter  
(1960-1981) (1960-1981)  
Mindkettejüket az ördögi  
Lord Voldemort ölte meg  
Nyugodjanak békében_

Harryt nagyon felkavarták az érzések. Térdre rogyott a sír szélén. Arcát kezébe temette, és néhány percig így maradt. A többiek diszkréten félrevonultak. Harry a szüleit eddig csak fényképen, és Edevis tükrében látta, most viszont úgy érezte, hogy soha nem volt még hozzájuk ilyen közel. De össze kell szednie magát, gondolta, hiszen bármelyik percben felbukkanhatnak ellenségei. Nem maradhat itt tovább, bármennyire is szeretne.

– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte Ron és Vanda kórusban, amikor látták, hogy a fiú feláll.

– Azt hiszem, igen – válaszolta Harry bizonytalanul. – Jobb lesz, ha bemegyünk az erdőbe, és megvárjuk, amíg jönnek.

– A Tiltott Rengetegbe? Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet – aggodalmaskodott Ron.

– Ne félj, a szélén semmi bajunk sem lehet. Ha meg mégis jönne valaki, akkor csak kiáltanunk kell, és jön kicsi Gróp, és elintézi az illetőt – mondta mosolyogva Harry.

– Ne viccelj Harry. Itt pókok is vannak. Csak azt tudnám, hogy miért lehet engem mindig mindenbe belerángatni – mondta Ron, miután elindult Harry és Vanda után, akik már az erdő széle felé jártak.

Negyed kilenc volt, még bő másfél óra a teljes besötétedésig. Kerestek maguknak egy olyan helyet, ahonnan észrevehetik, ha valaki érkezik a temetőbe, de ahol őket nem láthatják meg. Egy kidőlt fa másfél méter vastag törzse mögött, egy vaskos ágra ültek, és beszélgetni kezdtek. Ez főleg abból állt, hogy Harry és Ron válaszolt Vanda varázsvilággal, mágiával, de főleg a kviddiccsel kapcsolatos kérdéseire. Ron hamar megkedvelte a lányt, mivel látta, hogy azt mennyire érdekli a varázslók sportja. Ron épp a szabálytalanságokról tartott kiselőadást, amikor valami történt.

Még csak negyed tíz volt, amikor pukkanások hangját hozta a szél a beszélgetők felé. Azonnal elhallgattak, odalopóztak a kidőlt fához, és átkukucskáltak a törzs fölött. Három csuklyás alakot pillantottak meg a sírok között. Egy magas, sovány alak tűnt a főnöknek, éppen utasította a másik kettőt, egy magas, nagydarabot, és egy alacsony, soványat valamire. Hogy mit mond, azt nem lehetett érteni, de valószínűleg azt az utasítást kapták, hogy nézzenek körül, mert ezt tették.

Harry megpróbálta letapogatni a három figurát, de mindhármuk elméjét erős varázslat védte. A fiú nem akarta kockáztatni, hogy lelepleződjön, ezért nem próbálkozott tovább. Ehelyett elővette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt a hátizsákjából, és ismét mindhárman alábújtak, és elindultak a sírok felé.

Szerencsére a nedves avarban lépteik nem csaptak zajt, így nem figyelt fel rájuk senki. Harry a _Főnököt_ célozta meg, szerette volna tudni, kicsoda. Ha egy ismert halálfaló, akkor fel fogja ismerni.

Kiléptek a fák közül. A két beosztott éppen a temető két átellenes végén járt, ők tehát nem jelentettek közvetlen veszélyt. Sikerült húszlépésnyire megközelíteniük a _Főnököt_, aki háttal állt feléjük, és az egyik sír feliratát böngészte. Ekkor az illető megfordult, hogy a háta mögötti sírt is megnézze. A lenyugvó nap utolsó sugarai bevilágítottak a csuklyája alá, így mindhárman jól láthatták vonásait.

Harry döbbenten állt. Hosszú ideje jól ismerte az illetőt, se sohasem gondolta volna, hogy ilyesmire képes. Hogy idecsalja őt és barátját. Hogy az ellensége. Hogy meg akarja őt ölni.

Ekkor Ron felkiáltott.


	8. Halál a temetőben

– Percy! – kiáltott Ron meglepetésében. Harry azonnal oldalba bökte, de a hiba már megtörtént. Percy körbepillantott, és megszólalt.

– Ron? Hol vagy?

Ron nem válaszolt. A fiú kiáltását a másik két csuklyás is meghallotta, ők most futva közeledtek feléjük. Percy nem adta fel.

– Ron, gyere elő, nem kell aggódnod. Csak én vagyok és a barátaim. Segíteni jöttünk.

Sem Harry, sem Ron nem hitt neki. Lassan elindultak vissza, az erdő felé, vigyázva arra, hogy ne csapjanak zajt. Percy előhúzta varázspálcáját, és elindult arra, ahol öccsét sejtette. Arra gondolt, hogy Ron egy sírkő mögé bújt el, ezért azok mögé nézett be. Közben odaért két társa is, és mostmár hárman keresgéltek.

Harryéknek azonban nem volt szerencséjük, Vanda véletlenül rálépett egy csigára, és a csigaház hangos roppanással darabokra tört. Percy azonnal kapcsolt: rájött, hogy láthatatlanná tévő köpenyről lehet szó. Nem azért volt évfolyama legkiválóbb diákja annakidején, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű probléma kifogjon rajta. Pálcájával különös mintát rajzolt a levegőbe, majd kimondott egy varázsigét:

– _Calamarish locch!_

Erre a varázspálca végéből tinta kezdett fröcskölni, és közel s távol mindent feketére festett. Jutott belőle Harry köpenyére is, ami így már nem volt láthatatlan. A három csuklyás varázsló rájuk szegezte pálcáját.

– Vegyétek le a köpenyt! – szólt Percy. A trió engedelmeskedett.

– Nocsak-nocsak – folytatta a fiatalember gúnyosan. – Ron, Harry… és ki is?

Ron szólalt meg, eleresztve Percy kérdését a füle mellett.

– Mit jelentsen ez Percy? Mit akarsz?

– Szóval ki ez?

– Vanda Newton vagyok, Harry barátnője. És benned kit tisztelhetek? – kérdezte gúnyosan. Hangjában egy csepp félelem sem csendült. Harry büszkén pillantott a lányra. Az ő hangja biztosan megremegett volna.

– Percy Weasley vagyok, szolgálatára ifjú hölgy – mondta Percy nem kevésbé gúnyosan.– Ron bátyja. Adjátok át pálcáitokat a barátaimnak! Ne akarjátok, hogy erőszakot alkalmazzunk!

Harry és Ron kelletlenül nyújtották át pálcáikat a nagyobbik csuklyásnak, miközben a kisebbik háttérbe húzódott, és onnan figyelte az eseményeket.

– A hölgyét is megkaphatnánk? – kérdezte Percy.

– A hölgy mugli, és nincs pálcája – válaszolta Vanda.

– Valóban? Azért ezt ellenőrizzük – mondta Percy. – Nudlee, vizsgáld át őket!

A nagyobbik varázsló hátra lépett, miközben a pálcákat a belső zsebébe rejtette. A kistermetű pedig először Vandát, majd a két fiút kutatta át, Harrytől és Rontól elvette a hátizsákot is.

– Rendben. És most válaszolni fogok a kérdésedre, Ron. Tudtam, hogy Hermione levelével ide tudom csalni Harryt. De Hermione neked is írna ilyen esetben, ezért neked is kellett, hogy küldjek meghívót, különben Harry gyanút fogott volna.

Harry így is gyanút fogott, csak kíváncsi volt, ki írta a levelet – ezúttal Harry gúnyolódott. Szeme szikrázott a haragtól.

– Nos, végül is teljesen mindegy. A lényeg az, hogy itt vagy, Harry. Bizonyára kíváncsi vagy rá, hogy miért is hozattalak ide. A helyzet az, hogy a minisztérium, és egyben az egész világunk számára rendkívül sok problémát okoz Tudjukki jelenléte. Már akkor is sokat gondolkoztam azon, hogy miért nem halt meg, amikor még itt tanultam – intett a kastély felé, amit eltakartak a dombok és a fák, ezért csak sejteni lehetett az irányát.

– Aztán amikor hatodéves koromban kiderült, hogy párszaszájú vagy, eszembe jutott, hogy ezt a képességet Tudjukkitől kaphattad – folytatta. – Akkor még nem jöttem rá az igazságra, de idővel nyilvánvalóvá vált: Tudjukkitől nem csak képességeit örökölted, hanem őt magát is. Részben Te is Tudjukki lettél.

– Miután ez egyértelművé vált, azt kezdtem kutatni, hogy vajon hogyan történhetett mindez. A minisztériumban hozzáférhetek nagyon sok titkos információhoz: kísérletek eredményeihez, veszélyes varázslatok leírásaihoz, bűnözők kihallgatásának jegyzőkönyveihez, és így tovább. Nem volt könnyű munka, ezt elhiheted nekem, de az üstfenekek vastagságának nevetséges tanulmányozása mellett bőségesen volt rá időm, hogy ezzel foglalkozzak. Végül sikerült feltárnom, hogy pontosan hogyan is kapcsolódik hozzád Tudjukki. Ennek ismeretében kidolgoztam egy varázslatot annak érdekében, hogy leválasszuk rólad őt, ezáltal pedig elpusztíthatóvá válik az új testében is. A dolog szépséghibája, hogy a varázslatba akár bele is halhatsz, ezért nem értesíthettem Dumbledore-t. Tavaly nyáron sajnos nem sikerült kicsapni téged a Roxfortból, az az ostoba Caramel még ennyire sem képes.

– Nos tehát: most el fogom végezni rajtad ezt a műbájt. Amennyiben sikerül, mindenki boldog lesz, és ha nem, hát a rendteremtés mindig is áldozatokkal járt. Sajnálom Harry, ez van – fejezte be Percy.

– És velünk mi a szándékod? – kérdezte Ron.

– Kedves öcsém, nem csak Lockhart professzor ért kiválóan a memória módosításához.

Harry szeretett volna időt nyerni, bár nem tudta, hogy mire tudná felhasználni, de hátha történik valami. Ezért megkérdezte:

– És a két csatlósod hogy jön a képbe?

– Ó, ez nagyon egyszerű – magyarázta a csuklyás fiatalember. – Miután belőled eltávolítottuk a beléd került részszemélyiséget, még a másik felétől is meg kell szabadulni, utána pedig rendet kell tenni a varázslók világában. A mai túlzott szabadság csak káoszhoz vezet. A varázslás sokkal szigorúbb felügyeletére van szükség. Terveim szerint ezentúl varázsolni csak a minisztérium írásos engedélyével lehet majd, leszámítva pár egyszerű, háztartási mágiát. Nem lesz itt autóbűvölés és hasonlók. A varázspálcákat módosítani fogjuk annak érdekében, hogy minden elvégzett varázslat könnyedén kiolvasható legyen belőlük. Továbbá a varázslók csak minisztériumi engedéllyel hagyhatják el otthonaikat. Ezután rend lesz, és mindenki békében és nyugalomban élhet.

– De hát ez diktatúra! – fakadt ki Vanda.

– Bizonyos szemszögből nézve valóban az – válaszolt Percy. – A rendet viszont csak megfelelő rendőrséggel lehet fenntartani. Először is át fogom venni a minisztérium irányítását. Ehhez már most is van néhány támogatóm (közülük kettőt láthattok velem), de Tudjukki legyőzése után mindenki mögém fog állni. Sergio – mutatott a nagyobbik csuklyásra – kiválóan ért a meggyőzéshez. Ő írta a levelet is, amivel téged idecsaltunk, a Foltozott Üst bárjában ma reggel, miután megtudta, hogy még ma visszatérsz oda.

Harry most nézte meg alaposabban a férfit, és látta, hogy ugyanaz, akit ő Nagydarabnak nevezett el, és aki őt figyelte ma reggel. A férfi szemébe nézve Harry megborzongott: mérhetetlen gonoszság sugárzott belőle. Miközben beszélt, Percy egyre közelebb jött a trióhoz.

– Sergio persze a nyomatékosabb meggyőzésben az igazán jó szakember. Akár varázslattal, akár fenyegetéssel, akár trükkel, de mindig eléri a célját. Beszélni sajnos nem tud, de ez legyen a legkisebb probléma – nevetett fagyosan Percy. – Ha beszélni kell, Nudlee az ideális választás – intett a kisebbik csatlós felé, aki most rávigyorgott Harryre. Ő nem tűnt olyan ellenszenvesnek.

– No de eleget beszéltem már, és teljesen feleslegesen, hiszen úgysem fogok emlékezni semmire.

Azzal felemelte pálcáját, hogy varázsolni kezdjen. Ekkor olyasmi történt, amire senki sem számított. Percy mindössze két lépésre állt a triótól, amikor Vanda előre lendült, hatalmas rúgással kiütötte Percy kezéből a varázspálcát, mely függőlegesen felrepült a magasba, majd bal lábával leguggolva, jobb lábával kisöpörte a fiatalember lábát, aki ettől hanyatt esett, és tarkóját beütve a mögötte álló fekete márvány sírkőbe, eszméletlenül rogyott a földre. Végül a lány, ökölbe szorított öklével a lezuhanó varázspálcára sújtott, ami a levegőben kettétört.

Vanda most Nudleet vette volna „kezelésbe", aki a két csatlós közül hozzá közelebb állt, de egy, a hasába csapódó rózsaszín átoktól a földre rogyott. Vanda kung-fu mozdulatait látva a meglepetéstől mindenkinek földbe gyökeredzett a lába, kivéve Sergiot, aki kihasználva, hogy mindenki a lányt figyeli, előrántotta varázspálcáját, és néma ajkával varázsszavakat formálva, útjára bocsátotta varázslatát.

Harry, látván, hogy Sergio most feléje fordul, és újabb varázslatba kezd (Harry le tudta olvasni szájáról az átkot: _Avada Kedavra_), megragadta Ron karját, és behúzta az egyik közeli sír mögé. Csak egy tized másodperccel előzte meg a csuklyás férfit, akinek varázslata így ártalmatlanul csapódott egy távolabbi sírkőbe, öklömnyi darabokat leszakítva belőle.

– Mit csinálsz? Nem szabad megölni, csak ha nincs más választás! – kiáltott Nudlee Sergiora. Harry nem látta, hogy mi történik, de egy másodperccel később újabb zöld villanás fényét látta, majd tompa puffanást hallott. Ron kikukucskált a sír mögül, amely mögé elbújtak, és döbbenten mondta barátjának…

– Harry, ez megölte a társát!

Harry is odacsúszott, és barátja válla fölött átpillantva látta, hogy Nudlee a földön fekszik, arcán döbbenet látszik, szeme üvegesen mered a magasba.

– Szerintem Sergio a saját szakállára dolgozik. Lehet, hogy Voldemort embere. Most mit csináljunk? Nála vannak a varázspálcáink!

Ekkor lépések csikordultak a sírok közötti út kavicsán. A két fiú az ellenkező irányba kúszott, mint ahonnan a zajt hallották. Majd egy nagyobb sír mögé érve felálltak, és lehajolva futni kezdtek. A sírok közt cikázva egyre közelebb értek a Tiltott Rengeteg széléhez, és egyre távolabbról hallották Sergio lépteit. Időnként egy-egy zöld átok csapódott be valahová, de egy sem volt a közelükben.

Már épp elérték volna az erdőt, amikor hangos pukkanással, öt méterrel előttük hoppanált a gonosz varázsló. Nem volt hová menekülni. Sergio arcán gúnyos vigyor jelent meg, és varázsolni kezdett.


	9. Caerhilla kútja

A két fiú reményvesztetten állt meg: tudták, hogy nem menekülhetnek. Sergio mindkettőjüket megöli. Hirtelen Harrynek eszébe jutott valami, amit tegnap este olvasott Griffendél és Mardekár könyvében. Összeszedte erejét, koncentrált, és Sergio, mielőtt befejezhette volna az átkot, ájultan rogyott a földre. Ron döbbenten fordult Harryhez:

– Ezzel meg mi történt?

– Eszembe jutott, amit a _Másuk gondolatinak kiulvasásá_-ban olvastam tegnap. Nem csak olvasni lehet valaki agyában, hanem, belenyúlni is. Nem próbáltam még ki ezeket a módszereket, de most valamit tenni kellett., Az járt a fejemben, hogy ha elrontom, akkor meghalunk, meg az, hogy a fickó ért az okklumenciához és a legilimenciához, ez kiderült reggel a Foltozott Üstben. Ezért inkább egy brutálisabb módszert választottam: összeszedtem minden erőmet, és beleboxoltam az agyába, vagy valami ilyesmi. Fogalmam sincs, hogy milyen kárt tettem vele, de most semmilyen mozgást nem érzek e fejében.

– Remélem, hogy tartós – mondta sötéten Ron. – De azért jobb lesz, ha megkötözzük.

Odalépett a földön fekvő emberhez, és talárjának belső zsebéből kivette Harry és a saját varázspálcáját. Barátjának átnyújtotta az övét, sajátjából pedig köteleket varázsolt elő, melyek maguktól megkötözték Sergiot.

Közben Harry odafutott Vandához, és vizsgálgatni, kezdte, bár igazából fogalma sem volt, hogy mit csináljon. A lány lélegzett, bár bőre hideg, teste merev volt. Ron is megérkezett.

– Na, mi van vele? – kérdezte.

– Nem tudom – mondta Harry. – Nincs magánál, de él. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi lehetett, rózsaszín átokról még nem hallottam.

– Rózsaszín? – kérdezte Ron. – Várj, eszembe jutott valami.

Odalépett a Nudlee mögötti sírhoz, melynek tövébe a varázsló korábban ledobta a tőlük elvett két hátizsákot, és a sajátjából elővette _Hugrabug Helga:_ _Bűbájokrul és a bot használatárul_ című művét.

– Elhoztam a könyveket Hermionénak. Emlékszem a tartalomjegyzékből, hogy van egy rész benne, ahol színenként sorolja fel az átkokat.

– Nézzük!

– Aszongya: rózsaszín…rózsaszín…rózsaszín. Meg is van. Csak két rózsaszín átok van: az első a pióca átok, a _Hirudo_. Ezzel vért tudunk kiszívni valakiből egy palackba, óránként maximum fél litert. Hát, nem ezt keressük… A második, a kővé változtató varázslat, a _Simulacrum_. Ezzel véglegesen kővé lehet változtatni valakit. Talán ez lesz az. 287. oldal, lássuk. Igen…igen – Ron magában olvasta a szöveget. – Igen, ez az. Az átok hat óra alatt kővé dermeszti azt az élőlényt, amelyre kimondták. Visszafordítani csak egy módon lehet, _Caerhilla_ _kútjá_nak életvizével.

– _Caerhilla kútja_, az meg mi?

– Nem t'om, de nézzük a tárgymutatót. Benne van, 443. oldal: Caerhilla, minden idők legnagyobb bájital mestere. Sok, varázsital készítésére alkalmas mágikus eszközt készített, de ezek közül leghíresebb az a kút, amelyből az élet vize folyik. A víz tömény alkalmazása alkalmas arra, hogy meghatározott halálos kimenetelű átkok esetében megmentse a megátkozott személy életét, továbbá aki hosszabb ideig iszik higított változatából, az akár kétszer annyi ideig élhet, mint egy átlagos ember, míg a tömény életvíz gyakori fogyasztása elsorvasztja fogyasztóját, aki hamarosan meghal. A kutat Caerhilla halála után tanítványa, Hollóhát Hedvig, a nemrég alapított Roxfort iskola alatt található barlang közepén helyezte el. A kút vize a kastély melletti tóba folyik, melynek vizét a diákok hét éven keresztül fogyasztják, ezáltal pediglen hosszú életet nyernek.

– Hol van barlang a Roxfort alatt? – érdeklődött Harry.

– Van erről is valami – mondta Ron. – A barlang bejárata az iskola vízi bejárata közelében, borostyánfüggöny mögött leledzik. Annak érdekében, hogy a kútban senki se tehessen kárt, a barlangban a varázspálca nem működik.

– Szerintem induljunk máris! – kiáltott fel Harry.

– Percyvel mi legyen?

– Kötözzük meg őt is, és hagyjuk itt. Majd később visszajövünk. – Ezúttal az ő pálcájából tekeredtek elő a kötelékek.

– _Lumos_ – szólt Ron, s pálcája vége világítani kezdett.

A fény már bizony elkélt, hiszen erősen sötétedni kezdett; még negyed óra, és az orruk hegyéig sem fognak látni. Harry egy lebegtető bűbájt mondott Vandára, majd mindkét fiú felvette a hátizsákját, s egy újabb Lumos Hatására Harry pálcája is világítani kezdett. Ezután gyorsan megkereste a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, melyen a tinta már megszáradt, és amikor megrázta, lepergett róla az üsszes: a köpeny újra használható volt. Harry gyorsan összehajtogatta, és hátizsákjába rejtette. Ezután mindketten Vanda hóna alá nyúltak, és így indultak meg a kastély felé vezető úton. A lány közöttük lebegett.

Fél óra múlva érkeztek a tó partjára, arra a részre, ahol a barlang kezdődött. Tudták, hogy ott mindig van kikötve hét-nyolc csónak, Hagrid ezekben szokta áthozni az elsősöket.

Kiválasztották a legközelebbit, majd Vandát óvatosan fölé terelték. Harry megszüntette a lebegés bűbájt, Ron pedig eloldotta a csónakot, majd mindketten beszálltak. A barlang bejáratát nem volt nehéz megtalálni, de aki nem tudott róla, még véletlenül nem vehette észre, mivel teljesen eltakarta a sűrű, örökzöld, nagylevelű növény.

A fiúk kissé ügyetlenül bántak az evezőlapáttal, ráadásul nem sokat láttak, mert pálcájukat le kellett tenniük a csónakba, hogy az evezőt két kézzel foghassák. A borostyán nagyon sűrű volt, megküzdöttek vele, mire sikerült átverekedniük magukat. Mikor ez sikerült, kicsit kifújták magukat, és újult erővel kezdtek a lapátoláshoz. Alig tettek meg azonban pár métert, amikor a varázspálcák fénye kihunyt, és hirtelen koromsötét lett.

– Mi a fene! – káromkodott Harry.

– Elfelejtettük, hogy itt nem működik a pálca. Fáklyát kellett volna hozni! Vissza kell menni, mert így semmit sem fogunk látni!

– Az sok idő… De nem, várj csak! – nyúlt be a zsebébe. – Itt van nálam Fred és George macskaszeme. Te is felteszel egyet, meg én is, és látunk a sötétben.

Kivette az egyiket, majd becsúsztatta szemüvege alá. Most már látott, igaz, minden kísérteties zöld színben tündökölt. Kivette a másikat, és belecsúsztatta a vaksin tapogatózó Ron kezébe.

– Fú, ez szuper! – mondta Ron, miután ő is feltette a sajátját. – Evezzünk tovább!

Ahogy tovább mentek, látták, hogy a barlangnak nem volt elágazása, de ide-oda kanyargott. Körülbelül százötven métert tettek meg, amikor egy tágas csarnokhoz értek, melynek közepén egy nyilvánvalóan mesterségesen emelt, kör alakú kis sziget emelkedett ki a vízből. A sziget közepén pedig, egy kőből épült emelvényen ott állt Caerhilla kútja. A kút egy hatalmas talpas pohárra emlékeztetett. A talp három, madárkarom szerű lábban végződött.

– _Ravenclaw#_ – mondta Ron Hollóhát angol nevét.

A kút szára tömzsi, faragott kőből készült, rajta pedig egy nem túl mély, öblös tálból folyamatosan csorgott a víz a kút oldalán a szigetre, a szigetről pedig a barlang vizébe. A kút kipárolgása – legalábbis a macskaszemen keresztül úgy tűnt – zöld glóriát vont a kút köré, de valójában nem adott fényt.

A siker közelsége megkétszerezte erejüket, így sebesen haladtak a kis sziget felé. Ott gyorsan partra húzták a csónak orrát, majd Harry és Ron a kút széléhez cipelte Vandát. Nem volt náluk pohár, amiből megitathatnák a lányt, de ez nem jelentett problémát: két tenyeréből öblöt formált, ezt megtöltötte vízzel, és a vizet Vanda félig nyitott szájába csorgatta.

Nem történt semmi.

– Most mi van? – érdeklődött Rontól. A fiú elővette a könyvet, és kikereste a Caerhilla kútjára vonatkozó részt.

– Azt írja, hogy hat órán keresztül minden fél órában meg kell itatni az áldozatot. A tizenegyedik itatást követően magához fog térni, de utána még két itatásnak kell következnie.

A hosszú várakozást először olvasással próbálták átvészelni, de a második itatást követően Harry arra riadt fel, hogy kiesett a könyv a kezéből. Gyorsan megnézte karóráját, de mindössze egy-két percet aludhatott. Oldalra pillantva látta, hogy Ron is alszik. Eltette a könyvet, majd sétálni kezdett körbe-körbe a szigeten, és közben azon gondolkodott, amit Percy mondott, hogy Voldemort belé helyezte lénye egy szeletét, ezért nem halt meg. Így már világosabb lett számára a jóslat, ugyanakkor baljóslatúbb is. Vajon ha Voldemort egy része benne van, akkor az ő egy része pedig a Sötét Nagyúrban? Hogyan tudna megszabadulni tőle? Nem találta a megoldást, végül úgy döntött, majd Dumbledore-hoz fordul.

Ron két óra múlva ébredt fel.

– Ne haragudj, Harry – mondta. – De olyan fáradt voltam…

– Nem csoda. Hajnali kettő van.

Harry ezután Ronnal is megvitatta a Percytől hallottakat, és még a jóslatról is beszámolt neki. Ron csodálkozott, hogy eddig magában tartotta, de Harry elmondta, hogy nagyon rossz volt a hangulata Sirius halála miatt. Ezután Percyről is beszéltek, arra jutottak, hogy a fiatalember rendmániája megszállottjává vált, és a Szent Mungóban a helye, Lockhart mellett.

– Biztos jól megértik majd egymást – nevetett Ron.

Három óra tájban felébredt Vanda.

– Megvakultam! –volt az első szava.

– Ne aggódj, Vanda, minden rendben. Egy barlangban vagyunk, és teljesen sötét van. Most egy macskaszemet fogok a szemedre tenni, így mindent látni fogsz, igaz zöldben. Sajnos csak kettő van belőle, úgyhogy egyikünk kénytelen lesz vakoskodni.

Mikor Vanda már látott, Harry pedig nem, a fiúk beszámoltak a történtekről. A következő egy óra már gyorsan telt.

– És mi volt az a rúgás? – kérdezte Harry a beszámoló után.

– Elfelejtettem mondani, hogy a kung-fuhoz is értek – mondta, bár a hangsúlyából kitűnt, hogy szándékosan „felejtette el". – Egyébként korosztályos Európa-bajnok, és világbajnoki bronzérmes vagyok.

– Gratulálok – mondták a fiúk kórusban.

– Köszönöm. Négy éve tört ki rajtam a mánia. Akkor még a hajamat is leborotváltattam, mint a Saolin papok. Anyám iszonyú ideges lett. A suliban pedig kicsúfoltak az osztálytársaim. Bosszúból az egyik lánynak még az orrát is betörtem. Anyám akkor döntött úgy, hogy vidékre költözünk. Miután látta, hogy milyen komolyan veszem, ő is elfogadta, hogy ezt akarom csinálni, de azt nem engedte, hogy kopasz maradjak – nevetett.

A tizenharmadik ivás után mindhárman beszálltak a csónakba. Harry visszakapta a macskaszemet az evezéshez. Pedig Vanda felajánlotta, hogy ő is lapátol, de a fiúk nem engedték.

Miután ismét átküzdötték magukat a borostyánon, a kastély bejáratához eveztek. A kapu ugyan zárva volt, de egy _Alohomorá_nak nem tudott ellenállni. Úgy gondolták, itt az ideje értesíteni a Főnix Rendjét a történtekről, úgyhogy felesleges tovább bujkálniuk. Vidáman sétáltak fel az előcsarnokba vezető lépcsőn, amikor egy éles hang harsant:

– Potter, Weasley, mit keresnek itt? Mindenki magukat keresi!

A lépcső tetején Perselus Piton állt karba tett kézzel.

#Magyarul hollókarom


	10. Utolsó fejezet

– Azt az utasítást kapta, hogy maradjon a nagynénjénél – folytatta Piton. – Hányszor kell még elmondani magának, hogy végre felfogja: emberek halhatnak meg az ostobasága miatt? Nem vette még észre, hogy csak baj van abból, ha engedély nélkül, egyedül elmászkál? Azt gondolja, hogy mindezt csak azért mondjuk, hogy bosszantsuk? Még ki sem hűlt keresztapja holtteste, és máris a legjobb barátja, valamint egy teljesen védtelen mugli lány bőrét viszi a vásárra! Na induljanak, az igazgató úr már várja magukat. – Azzal hátat fordított, és elindult az emeletre vezető lépcsősor felé, melynek immár hiányzott a korlátja.

Az első mondat után Harry nyelve hegyén volt egy gúnyos beszólás, de Piton további mondatait hallva kénytelen volt belátni, hogy bájitaltan tanárának kivételesen igaza van. Magát és barátait ostoba módon ismét halálos veszélybe sodorta. Vanda nem tud varázsolni, őt bevonni egy ilyen veszélyes kalandba pont olyan volt, mintha valakit egy puszta késsel küldenének gépfegyverek ellen. Ráadásul épp neki köszönheti, hogy még él, és csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy a lány nem halt meg. És akkor Nudleeről ne is beszéljünk…

Harry leszegett fejjel ezen gondolkodott, miközben Dumbledore irodája felé siettek. Piton professzor gyors tempóban haladt, úgyhogy a fiatalok igencsak szedhették a lábukat. Végül megérkeztek az igazgatói irodát őrző szobor elé. Piton kimondta az új jelszót:

– Kugli.

A szobor félrecsúszott, és a mozgó csigalépcső mind a négyüket az igazgatói iroda ajtajához szállította.

Piton kopogott, majd Dumbledore határozott „Jöjjenek be!" utasítására beléptek.

Az igazgató nem volt egyedül. Rajta kívül Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Minerva McGalagony és Remus Lupin is a szobában volt, nem számítva a Roxfort korábbi igazgatóit ábrázoló, falakról lógó portrékat. A képek lakói kíváncsian néztek a belépőkre.

– Sziasztok – köszönt Fleur mosolyogva, amitől Ron fülei kissé kipirultak. Bill is barátságosan bólintott feléjük, de a többiek szigorúan néztek rájuk, elsősorban Harryre.

– Üljetek le – intett Dumbledore a kanapé felé. – Harry, légy szíves, mondd el, hogy mi történt.

Harry ott kezdte, amikor hazaért a Dursley házba. Lényegében elmesélte mindazt, amit ebben a történetben olvashattunk, csak nem ilyen hosszasan. Beszámolt az okklumencia tanulásról, a vonatútról, ahol megismerkedett Vandával és felismerte Mundungust, a Foltozott Üstről, a keresgélésről Weasleyéknél, és a megtalált három könyvről. Ez utóbbit élénk érdeklődés fogadta. Dumbledore elkérte a fiúktól a könyveket, és beléjük lapozott, majd visszaadta őket.

– Ezek a könyvek óriási ritkaságok. Jómagam is csak kettővel találkoztam közülük hosszú életem során – mondta az igazgató. – Griffendél Godrik és Malazár Mardekár kitűnő munkájából mindössze egy megmaradt példány volt ismeretes, melyet Sigfried Hausziege, egy kiváló német professzortársam, a Schwarzwald Zaubererberufsfachschule igazgatója őriz magánkönyvtárában, és semmi pénzért ki nem adná kezei közül. Amennyiben szeptemberben elhoznátok magatokkal, Piton professzor és jómagam nagy örömmel vennénk, ha néhány napra kölcsön kaphatnánk.

– Öööö… Természetesen – mondta Ron.

– Köszönöm Ron. Kérlek, folytasd, Harry – mondta Dumbledore.

Harry mesélt a levélről, a roxforti megérkezésről, a temetőben történtekről, végül a barlangban töltött éjszakáról. Mikor befejezte, Dumbledore elküldte Pitont és Lupint a temetőbe, McGalagony professzort pedig arra kérte, hogy kísérje a gyerekeket előbb a gyengélkedőre, ahol Madame Pomfrey megvizsgálhatja őket, elsősorban Vandát, hogy van-e valami maradandó sérülésük, utána pedig a Griffendél hálótermeibe, hogy kipihenhessék magukat, hiszen egész éjjel nem aludtak.

Mielőtt elmentek, Harry még megkérdezte Dumbledore-t, hogy igaza volt-e Percynek. Az igazgató igennel felelt, de elmagyarázta neki, hogy ez nem olyan nagy probléma, mint Percy gondolta, és a veszélyes varázslat nélkül is megszabadulhat a nem kívánt lakótárstól. A fiút mindez nem igazán nyugtatta meg, de annyiban hagyta a dolgot.

Mikor kiléptek, Dumbledore ismét Fleur és Bill felé fordult, hogy megbeszélje velük következő, roppant veszélyes küldetésük részleteit. Ron szívesen hallgatózott volna, mert oldalát rettentően fúrta a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon mire készül a bátyja, de McGalagony határozottan a mozgó lépcső felé terelte a társaságot. Eközben Harry a gondolataiba merült, Vanda pedig nem tudott betelni a csodákkal, amelyek a szeme elé kerültek.

Madame Pomfrey alaposan átvizsgálta, és végül teljesen egészségesnek nyilvánította mindhármukat. Ezután visszatértek a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe. A Kövér Dáma már visszatért képébe. McGalagonytól megtudták az új jelszót („_kviddicskupa_"). A fiúk felvonultak hálószobájukba, miközben a tanárnő felkísérte Vandát a lányokéba, és megmutatta neki, hol aludhat.

A fiúk délután fél egy körül ébredtek, teljesen egyszerre, amiben gyaníthatóan szerepe volt a szemközti falon éppen akkor távozó Hóborcnak is, bár egyikük sem emlékezett rá, hogy konkrétan mi ébresztette fel őket.

Felöltöztek, majd lementek a klubhelyiségbe. Azt remélték, hogy Vandát is ott találják, de a szoba teljesen üres volt.

– Biztos még alszik. Reméljük, őt megkíméli Hóborc – mondta Ron.

– Viszont mi nem mehetünk fel, hogy felébresszük – tette hozzá Harry. – Pedig farkaséhes vagyok. Szerintem menjünk le a Nagyterembe, és nézzük meg, hogy van-e valami harapnivaló.

– Jó, menjünk. Már egy napja nem ettünk semmit. Ha a Nagyteremben nem kapunk kaját, leugorhatunk a konyhába Dobbyhoz, ő biztos tud adni valamit.

A fiúk nem jutottak el rögtön a nagyteremig, mert az előcsarnokban – nagy meglepetésükre – Vandával találkoztak, aki éppen a lépcsőkorlát visszaszerelésével bíbelődő Frics úrral merült elmélyült, és hihetetlen módon jó hangulatú beszélgetésbe. Amikor meglátta Harryt és Ront, a lány gyorsan elköszönt a gondnoktól, és csatlakozott hozzájuk.

– Mi dolgod volt Friccsel? – kérdezte Ron meglepetéssel a hangjában.

– Megkérdezte, hogy mit keresek itt. Elmondtam, hogy veletek vagyok. Mikor megtudta, hogy mugli vagyok, rögtön nagyon kedves lett, és elpanaszolta, hogy a kopogószellem állandóan megkeseríti az életét. Azt javasoltam, hogy a bosszankodás helyett próbáljon inkább bosszút állni, azzal talán elveheti Hóborc kedvét az állandó szekírozástól. Nem tudjátok, hol lehet itt ebédelni?

– Mi is éppen oda tartunk – mondta Harry.

A nagyterembe belépve látták, hogy az asztalok itt is le vannak takarva fehér lepedőkkel, kivéve a Griffendél asztal végét, ahol három terítéket pillantottak meg. Úgy tűnt, várták őket. Abban a pillanatban, amint helyet foglaltak, az edények megteltek gőzölgő ételekkel. Bár csak hárman voltak, a manók kitettek magukért: többféle leves közül választhattak, ezen kívül volt ott mindenféle főtt és sült hús, hal, rizs, sült és főtt burgonya, tészták és piték, főtt kukorica, egyszóval minden, mi szem-szájnak ingere. Miután jól belaktak, eltűntek az ételmaradékok, de megjelent helyettük három hatalmas gyümölcsfagylalt tejszínhabbal díszítve, csokoládétölcsérben.

Éppen befejezték az ebédet, amikor Lupin professzor jelent meg az ebédlő ajtajában, és megkérte a fiúkat, hogy menjenek ismét az igazgatóhoz. Dumbledore szobájából éppen akkor lépett ki egy idősebb úr, oroszlánsörényre emlékeztető hajjal. Lupin bemutatta a fiataloknak: ő McClaggan professzor, új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanáruk.

Dumbledore-t ezúttal egyedül találták szobájában. Az igazgató elmondta, hogy megtalálták a három embert a temetőben. Nudleen sajnos nem lehetett segíteni, és igazából Sergión sem. Harry varázslata helyrehozhatatlanul lerombolta a férfi tudatát, emiatt élete végéig elmegyógyintézetben fog vegetálni. Ígyhát mégiscsak lesz új lakótársa Gilderoy Lockhartnak, bár nem Percy, amivel korábban Ron viccelt. Mikor ezt Harry meghallotta, hányinger jött rá. Az ő lelkén szárad egy varázsló kvázi halála, még ha az illető fizikailag életben is maradt.

Dumbledore megnyugtatta a fiút: Piton professzor egy kenőccsel bekente a férfi bal karját, és ennek hatására láthatóvá vált a Sötét Jegy. Többet sajnos nem sikerült megtudni róla, még Piton professzor sem látta soha. Ennek ellenére Harryben megmaradt a rossz érzés.

Ami Percyt illeti, ő már magához tért, amikor megtalálták. Egy szót sem volt hajlandó szólni, de az igazságszérum és némi meggyőzés megtette hatását. Bevallotta, hogy még iskolás korában kezdett el szervezni egy olyan társaságot, melyben a hozzá hasonló rendszerető varázslók és boszorkányok kaptak helyet. A céljuk a bűnözés teljes felszámolása, és a fegyelmezett viselkedés elterjesztése volt. Percyt a sürgősen összehívott Wizengamot két hónap azkabani fogságra, azonnali elbocsátásra, és a közügyektől való örökös eltiltásra ítélte.

Ezt követően Dumbledore Vandára tért rá. Elmondta, hogy a szabály az, hogy a varázslóknak előre be kell jelenteniük a minisztériumban, ha egy muglit be akarnak avatni a varázsvilág létezésének titkába. Dumbledore-nak szerencsére sikerült elsimítania ezt az apró szabálysértést.

A beszélgetést követően Lupin begyújtott az igazgató kandallójába, hogy a fiatalok hopp porral hazamehessenek. Mielőtt elmentek volna, Dumbledore még egyszer megkérte Harryt, hogy a jövőben szóljon, ha valahova el akar menni otthonról. Nem akarják korlátozni nagyon a szabad mozgásban, de túl sok veszélynek van kitéve, a Rendnek pedig jobb dolga is van, mint állandóan őt hajkurászni. Harry megígérte. Dumbledore adott neki egy barnás színű palatáblát, melyre a hozzá adott ceruzaszerű pálcával felírva egy szöveget, az azon nyomban megjelenik a főhadiszálláson felállított nagy táblán, és ott válaszolni is tudnak rá, ami pedig Harry tábláján lesz olvasható.

Harry és Vanda elbúcsúzott Rontól. Bár a fiú javasolta, hogy menjenek vele, de Harry nem akart Mr. és Mrs. Weasley szeme elé kerülni azok után, ami Percyvel történt. Ők ketten a Foltozott Üstbe mentek, és onnan indultak haza.

A fogadóból kilépve Vanda első dolga az volt, hogy felhívta apját egy közeli piros telefonfülkéből. Az apja nem lepődött meg, hogy a lány nem aludt otthon, feltételezte, hogy valamelyik barátnőjénél töltötte az éjszakát. Ez igen gyakran megesett, és olykor elfelejtett előre szólni. A szülők már régen hozzászoktak lányuk önállóságához. Harry azt javasolta, hogy menjen vele Little Whingingbe, majd alszik a vendégszobában, és akkor már most kipróbálhatja a seprűlovaglást a város közeli lakatlan területek fölött. Vanda nem tudott ellenállni, ezért közölte apjával, hogy ma éjszaka sem alszik otthon, aki ezt is tudomásul vette.

A lány rábeszélte Harryt, hogy ő is telefonáljon Dursleyéknek. Petunia néni vette fel a telefont. Nem zavarta, hogy Harry mégsem ért haza akkorra, amikorra ígérte, talán azt remélték, hogy valami baleset érte. Mikor Harry megemlítette, hogy látogatót hoz, a néni élénken tiltakozni kezdett, de amikor megtudta, hogy az illető mugli, kicsit megnyugodott.

A Viktória pályaudvarról induló vonaton hatalmas meglepetés érte Harryt.

Egy olyan kocsiba szálltak, ahol nem külön fülkék voltak, hanem az ülések két sorban, középen folyosóval elválasztva helyezkedtek el. Egymás mellé ketten tudtak leülni. A széksorok felváltva menetirányban és menetiránnyal szemben álltak, így egy négytagú társaság számára volt lehetőség együtt beszélgetni az utazás során. Amikor a két fiatal belépett az utastérbe, egyből szabad helyet kezdtek keresni. Vanda a vagon másik felébe pillantott, és örömmel kiáltott fel:

– Jé, Dudley Dursley! Hahó, hé Dud! – integetett ismerősének.

Harry meglepetten fordult arra, amerre a lány nézett, és valóban unokatestvérét pillantotta meg. Dudley észrevette a lányt, visszaintegetett, és ő is örömmel üdvözölte.

– Nahát, Vanda! Micsoda meglepetés! – Pillantása ekkor unokatestvérére siklott, és lelkesedése azonnal lelohadt.

Vanda elindult a fiúhoz, Harry utána.

– Öhm… szia, Dud – köszönt, ajkán ideges vigyorral.

– Harry – válaszolt Dudley, nem túl lelkesen.

– Ti ismeritek egymást? – kérdezte Vanda.

– Persze. Dudley az unokatestvérem – mondta Harry. – De te honnan ismered?

– Tényleg, ő is Dursley! – nevetett Vanda. – Három hónapja találkoztunk az Országos Diák Küzdősport Bajnokság döntőjén, ahol mindketten nyertünk. Dudley nagyon jó fej, nem lehet elfelejteni, szuper bulikat rendeztünk. Igaz, Dud?

Harry valahogy képtelen volt elképzelni, hogy unokafivére jó fej lenne.

– Igaz – dünnyögte Dudley.

A fiú azonban nem volt egyedül. Abból az ülésből, amelynek fejtámláján épp a karját támasztotta, egy feltűnően csinos, hosszú, fekete hajú lány állt fel.

– Bemutatod a barátaidat, Dudy? – kérdezte. Még mielőtt a fiú felelhetett volna, a lány pillantása Harry sebhelyére siklott, és szemében felismerés csillant.

– Harry Potter! – kiáltott vidáman. – Anne Marley vagyok, szia – nyújtott kezet, amit Harry bizonytalanul megrázott.

Dudley most még jobban megrökönyödött, mint az imént.

– Honnan ismered az unokatesómat?

– Az az igazság, hogy kvibli vagyok. Sosem mondtad, hogy Harry az unokatesód.

– Mi az, hogy kvibli? – kérdezte Dudley.

– A szüleim varázslók, de én nem vagyok az – felelte egyszerűen Anne. – Mi az, nem ültök le? – mutatott a két szabad ülésre velük szemben. Harry és Vanda leült, majd Dudley is bepréselte magát a lábak között az Anne melletti székhez.

– Sosem mondtad.

– Persze, hogy nem mondtam. Az ilyesmivel nem büszkélkedik az ember, ráadásul honnan tudhattam volna, hogy tudsz a varázsvilág létezéséről?

Mintha valami feszültséget éreznék köztetek, Harry – szólt közbe Vanda.

– Ööö… Nos ez igaz. Nem mondhatnám, hogy jól kijövünk Dudleyval.

– Miért?

– Azt mondtad, hogy Dudley jó fej. Hát nekem nem ez a tapasztalatom. Tavaly nyáron is az volt a fő elfoglaltsága, hogy a barátaival kisebb gyerekeket pofozott fel, és játszótereket vert szét.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte Anne.

– Az már rég volt – válaszolt Dudley lesütött szemmel.

– Jaj, Dud! – mondta Anne szeretetteljesen. –Ne légy ilyen elkenődött, tudod, hogy imádlak. Különben is, úgy látom, kinőtted – majd egy nagy puszit nyomott a fiú arcára, amitől az rettentően elpirult.

– Kössünk tűzszünetet, Dud – nyújtotta jobbját Harry, amit Dudley elfogadott.

– És ti honnan ismeritek egymást – pillantott Vandára, immár egy apró mosollyal a szája szegletében.

– Két napja találkoztunk a vonaton, és azóta volt pár érdekes kalandunk – mondta nevetve. – Harry megígérte, hogy megtanít seprűnyélen lovagolni, most ezért megyünk Little Whingingbe. Nálatok fogok aludni ma éjszaka, a vendégszobában.

– Már megígértem Anne-nek, hogy ő alhat a vendégszobában – mondta Dudley.

– Ne aggódj, Dudley – válaszolt Harry. – A vendégszoba két ágyas, el fognak férni. Kivéve, ha Marge néni is befut.

Mindannyian nevettek.

– Azért megyünk – folytatta Dudley –, hogy bemutassam Anne-t a szüleimnek. De most, hogy kiderült: ő is varázsló származású, biztos nem fognak neki örülni.

– Nem kell nekik elmondani – nevetett Harry.

Egész úton hazafelé beszélgettek, ismerkedtek egymással. Hogy hogyan zajlott a Dursleyéknél töltött nap és a repülés, mit csinált Fleur és Bill, mi lett Tonksszal és Oxennel, és sikerült-e Harrynek megszabadulnia a belé ragadt Voldemorttól, az már egy másik történet (de nem érdemes várni rá, mert nem fog elkészülni, kivéve ha valamelyik olvasó kedvet érez a megírására).

VÉGE

Az utolsó fejezetet eredetileg így akartam kezdeni :)

– Jó napot, Piton professzor. Percyt már megtalálták?

– Miről beszél, Potter?

– Ezek szerint nem. Felszedhetik a roxforti temetőben egy bizonyos Sergióval, aki valószínűleg halálfaló, valamint egy Nudlee nevű fickó hulláját is megtalálják ott velük együtt.

– Magyarázza meg, Potter!

– Jó, majd Dumbledore professzornak.

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki eddig eljutott, és ezt most elolvassa. Köszönöm a véleményeket. Külön köszönöm Enahmának a hibajavításokat.

Ez volt az első hosszabb történet, amit írtam, eddig sohasem jutottam egy-két oldalnál tovább. Tanulságos próba volt, remélem, egyszer a saját történetemet is be tudom fejezni (persze ahhoz előbb el kéne kezdeni…)

Tudom, hogy a karaktereket kidolgozatlanul hagytam, és időnként túlzottan is siettem a történettel, de remélem, ennek ellenére tetszett.

További jó olvasást: karbalán.

U.I.: A történetben több olyan teóriát felhasználtam, melyek az index.hu Harry Potter fórumainak, illetve a olvasóinak agyából pattantak ki, ezúton is köszönöm nekik az ötleteket.

Már csak három hét van a HBP angol nyelvű változatának megjelenéséig. Akkor kiderül, sikerült-e eltalálni valamit (és az is, vajon Griffendél Godrik-e a félvér herceg). :)

U.I.2: Majdnem kőleves lett ebből a történetből, ugyanis amikor elkezdtem írni, az volt az első gondolatom, hogy Harry találkozik Dudleyval és a barátnőjével a vonaton. Végül ez csak azért maradt benne, mert nem akartam kihagyni, de sok funkciója nem maradt. :-)


End file.
